Dying to Live
by kirallie
Summary: Slash, Wincest. Boys are unrelated in this. AU. xover with Twilight. Sam Winchester only had months to live. Dean Cullen has eternity. Childhood friends are reunited but what happens when one is a vampire and the other a dying hunter?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.  
__Thanks to Cas for the inspiration.  
__Slash, Wincest. Boys are unrelated in this. AU._

**Chapter 1**

Bobby paced the waiting room, waiting to hear anything about the boy he considered a son. Damn John and his crusade. It had killed John three years ago and now Sam...the looks he'd been given said one thing, be prepared for the worst. He'd seen both Winchester's pull off some pretty miraculous recoveries but the sinking feeling in his gut said there would be no miracles this time. He slammed his fist into the wall. It wasn't right, Sam wasn't even twenty yet and he was in emergency surgery, fighting for his life.

Honestly Bobby didn't know what had happened. It should have been a simple hunt, just a normal salt and burn. But then Sam had called, delirious and barely conscious. Bobby had called the police and hospitals in the area Sam was meant to be and then jumped in his truck. He'd gotten the call while on the road; Sam had been found in the Impala and taken to the closest hospital. He'd arrived to find out the boy had suddenly taken a turn for the worse and had been rushed into surgery, a surgery he wasn't expected to survive.

"Mr. Singer." A voice called and Bobby stared in horror at the blood soaked scrubs the doctor was wearing.

"Sam..." he managed to croak and then his legs buckled as the doctor gave him a small smile.

"Despite everything he is alive. Your nephew's a fighter Mr. Singer. We're moving him into the ICU soon so you can see him once he's settled. I need to warn you that the machines he is hooked up to can look a bit disconcerting but for now they are necessary." The doctor explained and Bobby nodded. Sam was alive, that was all that mattered.

"What was wrong?" He asked and the doctor frowned.

"He had a collapsed lung, punctured spleen, five broken ribs, a fractured him and a concussion. He's lucky none of his ribs punctured his lungs but there was internal bleeding but we managed to stop it and he's been given a transfusion. He's not out of the woods yet but his chances are looking a lot better now. I am worried about the head injury but we won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"Thanks doc." Bobby said distantly as he went over the injuries in his head, fighting the urge to be sick.

* * *

Bobby stared down at the young man in the bed and had to choke back a sob. He'd been warned but it was still nothing like seeing it for himself. Sam was on a ventilator because he still couldn't breathe by himself properly and they didn't want his body under any more stress. He had so many IV's in it was ridiculous and there were more wires going from him to machines than Bobby could count. Sam was incredibly pale against the white of the hospital bed sheets and Bobby could see heavy bruising on his torso where his gown was gaping a bit. He'd never seen Sam in such bad shape. Sure the kid had been hospitalised before, even once in the ICU, but it had never been this bad.

Cautiously moving forward Bobby gently touched Sam's hand and had to fight not to recoil at the cool, clammy skin. He pulled the chair up and sat down, pulling off his cap to twist in his hands.

"Hey Sammy, I don't know if you can hear me kiddo but I'm here. They won't let me stay in here all the time but I got a room nearby and they'll call me if there's any change. When you wake up we're going to have words about scaring people my age Sam, it ain't good for my heart. You just rest and heal Sam, you hear me? I got the Impala for you; she's parked at my motel for when they let you out of here. Then you're gonna spend the next six months at my place. I've gotta go now, don't want them to kick me out." He stood up and brushed Sam's bangs back.  
"Get better kiddo." He whispered and then left the room.

* * *

Bobby took his normal seat beside Sam's bed. It had been just over a week and the kid was looking better though still pale. They'd taken him off the ventilator the day before but he still wore an oxygen mask and they were keeping a close watch on his lungs. But Sam had still shown no signs of waking.

"Gonna make me talk to myself again today Sam?" Bobby asked as he took Sam's limp hand in his own.  
"Come on, you don't want to spend your Birthday in here do you kid?" He joked softly and then settled back into his chair, never letting go of Sam's hand. Apparently when he was there the nurses noticed a change in Sam's brainwaves so they'd told him to talk to Sam as much as he could and to have physical contact. He'd do whatever it took to get the kid to wake up.  
"Finally got all the blood off the Impala's upholstery. You really made a mess of it Sam. Think there was more blood in the car than in you. Police offered to have it done professionally but I figured you'd rather have me do it. Managed to keep them from finding the arsenal too."

Bobby went silent as the hand in his twitched. He held his breath and squeezed gently only to grin as Sam's hand contracted around his.

"Sam? That's it kiddo. Come on open those eyes. You've been asleep long enough son." Bobby encouraged and was rewarded with Sam's eyelids fluttering.  
"Come on Sam, you can do it. I've got you." Dazed hazel eyes slowly blinked open and wandered the room until finally focussing on him.  
"Hey Sam." He greeted with a grin. Sam just blinked at him and squeezed his hand again.  
"I'm going to call the nurse, okay?" Sam blinked and squeezed again and Bobby went to the door.  
"Hey! He's awake!" Bobby called and the nurse came running. He grinned as he saw it was Anna; she was a sweet kid and knew what she was doing despite her young age. He hovered as she walked over to Sam and began checking his vitals.

"Hello Sam, it's nice of you to finally join us. My name's Anna and I'm the nurse on duty. Can you tell me your Birthday?" She asked as she made some quick notes on Sam's chart and then lifted the head of the bed so he was reclined and could see the room better. Sam opened his mouth and then coughed.  
"Here, suck on some of these slowly and try again." She offered him a spoon of ice chips and Sam obediently opened his mouth when she removed the mask. Bobby grinned at the look of relief on Sam's face as the liquid found his probably parched throat.

"May...second...eight three." Sam croaked out and Anna smiled.

"That's good Sam. What's the last date you remember?"

"March fifth...two thousand and three." Sam's voice improved as he sucked on some more ice.

"And do you know the nice gentleman behind me?" She asked and Sam looked over at Bobby again, managing a small smile.

"Bobby Singer." Sam answered without hesitation.

"Excellent. You're looking very good Sam. I'm going to leave you with your Uncle while I go call your doctor, okay?" Sam nodded and she left. Bobby moved over to the bed and grinned.

"Good to have you back kid; you gave me a good scare." Bobby admitted and Sam nodded.

"Sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, I'm just glad you managed to call. You were pretty messed up when they found you."

"How bad?" Sam asked, obviously still not entirely with it.

"Bad enough. Get some sleep if you need it Sam, I'll be here." Sam nodded and drifted off.

* * *

Bobby watched as Sam sat on his porch, staring off into space. He'd fought the hospital to bring the kid home and finally Sam had simply signed himself out against their wishes. His heart broke as he watched Sam slowly deteriorate. It just wasn't fair, they'd thought he was okay and then...then there'd been a funny blood test. Three days later and after enough tests to make his head hurt the doctor had appeared with a diagnosis. Sam was dying and there was nothing they could do. They weren't even sure how it had happened, whether he'd already been sick and hadn't realised it or had gotten a bad blood transfusion. Bobby also figured there was a chance he'd gotten it off whatever creature had attacked him after his hunt. They weren't even one hundred percent sure of what he had which was why Bobby was leaning towards creature infection, but the virus looked an awful lot like AIDS. And it was progressing fairly quickly even with the pills Sam had been prescribed. Dying on the hunt was one thing but this? A slow debilitating death from something so small he couldn't see it to fight it? Sam deserved better.

* * *

"Bobby?"

"Hey Sam, you feeling okay?" Bobby asked, watching the young man hover in the doorway. His birthday had passed the week before and Bobby had done everything he could to make it fun, since there was a good chance Sam wouldn't see his twenty-first.

"Not too bad. I...um...." Sam trailed off, hiding his eyes behind his bangs like he'd done as a child.

"What is it Sam?" Bobby stood up, getting more worried and Sam sighed, moving into the room to sit on the couch.

"I need to get out of here Bobby. I can't just sit around and wait for this thing to kill me. It's not you Bobby; you're like a second-father to me. I just, there's so much I wanted to see and now...." Sam trailed off and Bobby nodded. He could see what Sam was getting at. The kid had spent his whole life on the road but had hardly seen anything of America in between hunts. And if this was his last chance.

"I understand Sam. But I want you to call me every day so I know you're okay. And you leave your phone on so I can track the GPS if needed. And you better take all your meds." Bobby gave him a stern glare and Sam smiled, darting in to give him a hug.

"I promise and I'll even send postcards." Sam answered with the first real grin Bobby had seen since the hospital.

"And just cause you're on holiday doesn't mean you can slack off, understand? There's plenty of things out there that would love to say the killed the last Winchester."

"I know. I'll salt and ward every motel room and make sure I have at least a knife on me. I'm twenty not ten."

"When are you leaving?" Bobby asked gruffly, trying to hide his sorrow. He knew if Sam left now he may never see him alive again.

"Saturday. Figure it gives me plenty of time to make sure the car's right and that I've got everything."

* * *

Bobby watched Sam pack his last duffle and gripped the envelope in his hand more tightly. If this was all he could do for Sam until it came time to claim his body to salt and burn then he was going to do it.

"Goodbye Bobby." Sam whispered, eyes filled with tears. This time it was Bobby that initiated the hug. Sam clung to him and Bobby let him, they were the only family the other had left anymore.

"You be careful and take this." He pushed the envelope into Sam's hands. Sam opened it and pulled out a full set of new id and papers for the car.

"Bobby?"

"You've got a record Sam, not too bad a one but still. This gives you the freedom to start fresh." Bobby explained. Sam looked at the name on the licence and smiled, Samuel John Singer. Also in the envelope was all the money Bobby could round up, which when he'd counted it came to a lot more than he'd thought it would. Five grand wouldn't last forever but if Sam was careful it'd last him a while.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby."

"Goodbye son." Sam pulled away and got into the car, waving one last time before driving away. He wiped the tears away and went back inside to down a bottle of whisky. All he could do now was wait for the one call he never wanted to receive.

* * *

Dean couldn't help smiling as Alice flitted around him. It wasn't like he was leaving forever but she was sad and yet excited to see him leave. The others were at school but she'd called in sick to say goodbye as he was leaving. Esme was the only other person home and they'd already said goodbye. Carlisle was at the hospital as usual and they'd had a long talk the night before. Carlisle was a bit nervous about Dean leaving the family for his little road trip, he was still very young in vampire terms and had never truly had to test his control alone among humans. But Dean needed to get away for a while.

The last two years had been so hectic that he was desperate to strike out on his own for a while. He didn't blame Edward and Bella like Rosalie seemed to, he understood that relations between species had to be difficult when was capable of literally tearing the other apart with their bare hands. And he was happy that in another year or two he wouldn't be the baby of the family. He hoped Bella's newborn years went as well as his own had. He definitely preferred his current eye colour to the crimson he'd woken with.

"Alice relax, I'm only going to be gone six months, maybe a year. And I'll call all the time." He chided his 'niece'. Since he was physically twenty years old he was playing the part of Carlisle's brother, not one of his children, they simply looked too close in age. And having the same eye colour and skin tone plus both being blondes even if the shades were very different it was a believable lie.

"I know Dean. I just wish you'd make up your mind about where you're going so I can see!" She told him and Dean laughed. That was why he always made up his mind at the last second, it drove Alice crazy and even Edward to a lesser extent. He threw his last bag into the boot and gently shut it, moving to pick Alice up in a bear hug.

"Everything will be fine Pixie. Don't drive Jazz nuts by sulking, okay?" Out of the Cullen's he was closest to Alice and Jasper, Alice was impossible not to love and Jasper, he understood when Dean just needed to be alone.

"Fine." She pouted and dean laughed, swinging her around before putting her down.  
"I'll call you with your wedding invite if those two ever make up their minds!" She called as he drove off. He laughed and waved a hand out the window. It would be nice when Bella and Edward finally married and she was turned and he had promised to be back for the wedding no matter what.

* * *

Dean smiled slightly as he watched people walking by from his window seat inside the New York Starbucks. He was holding onto a steaming cup of coffee and pretending to drink it, he really missed being able to drink coffee. He missed a lot of things honestly, not that he regretted Carlisle changing him, he'd be dead if the vampire hadn't but still...

He'd done as Carlisle had told him, he'd gone over all his memories as he'd burned for three days straight. They'd all been surprised by how much he still remembered though he'd been warned they would fade over the centuries. He was only missing a few years all up and he didn't think the missing memories were all that important. Though he did kind of wish that his mind hadn't dwelled so much on the events leading up to being bitten so that maybe he could have forgotten them. He could live without hearing the screech of brakes, the tearing of mettle and his parent's frantic screams. They'd been dead when the Cullen's had arrived but Dean had been barely alive, stubbornly clinging to life. Carlisle and Edward had been the ones to pull him from the wreck, the only ones able to fight their bloodlust enough to do so. Alice had apparently been the one who had told Carlisle to bite him, that he was to be their new 'uncle'. He'd spent the first two years in Alaska, learning control and he was happy to say he'd never attacked a human or even been overly tempted to.

Sure he could smell their blood and it smelt so much better than the animals he fed off but to kill someone? To take away someone's son, daughter, parent? He couldn't do that. He couldn't do to them what had been done to him in that accident. If only he hadn't accepted his Dad's offer of a lift home his parents would have been safely at home instead of on the treacherous roads that night. They all told him it wasn't his fault, not even Alice had seen it until they'd driven near the accident, but that didn't stop him feeling guilty.

Sighing he stood up and left the shop, handing the still warm cup to one of the cities many homeless as he wandered the streets. It felt good to be alone with his thoughts and feelings, it could feel suffocating living with an empath and mind reader. Now he had a whole year to be on his own and he was going to prove that he could do it. And there was one place he wanted to go more than any other that he knew the others would not approve of, he was going to go home one last time.

* * *

Dean stopped the car well down the street from his parent's old house. He didn't think things had changed much over the last four years. Obviously someone else now lived in his childhood home. Maybe his sister Louise had moved in with her family instead of selling it and that was why he was staying out of sight, he couldn't risk her or her husband Richard seeing him. He doubted little Nicky would recognise him, the kid had been so young then but still, he couldn't chance it.

Once he had the safety of night he slipped up to the house and peered inside, smiling sadly as he realised he'd been right. His sister had kept the house. The house looked much like he remembered only with children's toys scattered about in a way they hadn't been since Louise and him and been small. He wished he could give them something but he couldn't. He pulled back as Nicky ran by the window, laughing as Richard chased him and then smiled as he saw his sister with a small bundle in her arms.

"Nicky come say goodnight to your brother." Louise called, the window no problem for his vampire hearing.

"Night Dean." The boy said as he kissed the baby on the cheek and Dean bit back a dry sob. Dean, they'd named the baby after him. Shaking his head he forced himself to walk away, to go back to his car and drive away no matter how much it hurt. He was actually surprised Alice hadn't seen what he'd done and called. He drove down the streets until he reached a poorer area of town and smiled as he pulled up in front of a familiar house. One where he'd once played as a teen with a younger boy. They'd had one summer of fun and then he'd never seen him again. He only hoped the kid had led a longer life than he had. He kept driving for a while only to slow to a stop as he pulled up behind a car he would recognise anywhere, even after all this time. The plates were still the same though the car was obviously older but well cared for. He frowned as he listened and then he got out and moved quickly to the driver's door.

Curled up on the front seat was a young man, unconscious and too pale to be healthy. He opened the door slowly, not wanting him to fall out once the support was removed, and managed to catch the driver before he could slip out. Shaking fingers pushed back sweat dampened brown hair and Dean swallowed hard.

"Sammy."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Thanks for the wonderful reviews._

**Chapter 2**

"Sammy?" Dean stared down at the man in his arms. He frowned as he listened to Sam's body, his heart was a bit off and his breathing was laboured. Sam was also freezing cold but he was sweating. Looking around the car he saw the bottle of water and pill bottles in the front seat. He stared at them unsure which if any would help and the pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle it's Dean, I need medical info." Carlisle smiled at hearing his youngest voice and then frowned.

"Dean, what's happed?"

"Got a motorist in distress, middle of nowhere." Dean explained tightly.

"Give me their symptoms." Carlisle answered, getting up to lock his door.

"He's freezing cold but sweating, heartbeats irregular and breathing's laboured plus he's unconscious. There's also about ten prescription bottles beside him, looks like he was trying to take something before he passed out but I can't figure out which one."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty, 6'4" and looks like he's lost weight recently." Dean answered and Carlisle listened intently as the younger vampire read of the names on the pill bottles. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Carlisle?" Dean asked when he remained silent.

"Those are medications for the treatment of AIDS and some of the more common illness a patient can catch due to their weakened immune system." Carlisle explained and then told him which pills to make the man swallow.  
"Check his license for his address and let them know he's been found alive."

"It lists South Dakota, that's three states away. Hospital?"

"Yes. They can at least make him comfortable and call next of kin."

"You mean...." Dean trailed off and Carlisle frowned, he wished Dean hadn't found the young man; he still didn't deal well with death.

"There's nothing else that can be done Dean, from those medications he doesn't have long. The best that can be done is to make him comfortable for what time he has left."

"Thanks Carlisle, I'll get him to a hospital." Dean told him.

"Okay. Don't forget to call Alice tonight."

"Yes big brother." Dean answered and then hung up. Carlisle frowned, something had been off about that whole thing.

* * *

Dean lifted Sam out of the car, carried him to his own and gently placed him in the backseat, using his own jacket as a pillow. He made sure Sam was as comfortable as possible and put the middle seatbelt around him. Going back to the Impala he grabbed the meds, keys and the duffle he could see in the backseat. He locked Sam's car up and then got back into his own and took off for the nearest motel. Despite what he'd told Carlisle he had no intention of leaving Sam in a hospital somewhere. Once he'd found a motel he parked and booked a room and then he pulled the car round in front of the room. Moving quickly he moved Sam and his things inside and then checked Sam over again. He seemed to be doing better so Dean took off to go get Sam's car for him. Once that was done all he could do was sit and wait for Sam to either wake up or for real estate agencies to open.

He would care for Sam himself until the time came. They may have only been friends for one summer but they'd gotten very close, close enough that Sam had been his first kiss. He'd never forgotten the lanky kid who had always had his nose in an old book. Sam had been such a book nerd and he'd teased the younger boy about it all the time but always in fun and not the way the other kids in Sam's neighbourhood did. He knew that Sam's only family was his Dad, if the old man was still around but Dean wouldn't be trying to find him. He'd seen the way the man had treated Sam and if he was travelling alone while so sick then it probably meant that was what he wanted.

Flipping through Sam's wallet he frowned as he found his license and then looked back at the young man on the bed. It was his Sam but the name on the licence, Samuel John Singer. Okay so Samuel was right and...John was his Dad's name so where did Singer come from and why was he using a fake id? A low groan had him turning to the bed and froze.

If Sam recognised him...one look and he would know something had happened. Dean was still physically twenty when he should be four years older than Sam. Not to mention the other changes he had undergone. His eyes had gone from green to a sort of butterscotch gold, he was a lot paler and he was ice cold plus his skin was hard to the touch. But how could he stay without telling Sam who he was? He didn't want him to freak out by thinking he was with a complete stranger. Another groan and he took a step towards the bed.

Dean froze and watched as Sam's eyes slowly opened and he struggled to sit up. Deciding he couldn't just stand and watch he moved to the bed and gently lifted Sam so that he was reclined on the bed. Hazel eyes were wide as he stared at Dean. Dean smiled and passed him a bottle of water.

"Hey Sam, welcome back." He spoke softly and gently, not wanting to spook him.

"What?" Sam coughed and then cautiously took the water.

"Take it easy. You've been out for at least four hours." Dean explained and Sam nodded slowly, staring intently at him.  
"I found you passed out at the side of the road four hours ago."

"I...I know you." Sam whispered and Dean bit his lip but nodded.

"Dean Matthews, remember the summer when you were twelve?" Sam's eyes went wide and he smiled slightly.  
"Recognised the car so I pulled over. Found your meds and called a doctor I know. I...I know you're sick Sam. Gave you the ones I was told you needed." Dean explained and Sam nodded.

"Thanks." Sam watched Dean move around the room in shock. He'd never thought he'd see Dean again, that had been one of the best summers he'd ever had. They'd actually stayed in one place for three months and his Dad had been around a lot for once. He'd come back to see the place one last time on his way through to see the Grand Canyon. But then he'd started feeling sick and had pulled over to take his meds, then everything went black. He pushed himself further upright and Dean was back at his side, helping him. Sam shivered, great he either had a fever or Dean was ice cold. He looked up at his old friend and saw his eyes for a second. He was sure Dean had green eyes, he had a photo of the two of them and he was positive Dean's eyes had been green in it. Maybe the meds were messing with him more than he thought.

"You feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Think I might have a fever or something, you feel cold to me." Sam watched as Dean nervously shrugged and he felt a moment of fear. Was this really Dean? Or had something taken him while his guard was down?  
"So you still live round here?" Sam asked, acting normal since it wouldn't be the first time something had taken him.

"No. Moved to Washington State four years ago. Louise and Richard, my sister and her husband are living in the old place now." Dean told him and Sam wasn't sure what to think.  
"What about you?"

"Road tripping across America. Dad travelled all over but I never really got to see all the things I wanted."

"Alone? Is that...well, safe? What if you'd passed out while driving?"

"Maybe not but it's better than spending my last days stuck in some hospital." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"Guess so. How...how long have you been sick?" Dean asked, his voice catching.

"Diagnosed four months ago. They, uh...said I probably have a couple of months left." Sam admitted softly and then started. Did Dean just growl?

"Your Dad just let you leave alone while being this sick?"

"My Dad's been dead for a while Dean. It's just me, well there's Bobby, and he's like a second-father almost."

"That where you got the name Singer?" Dean asked, holding up Sam's licence. Sam blushed slightly but nodded.  
"I...I missed you after you left. Kept hoping you'd come back."

"Just not like this huh?" Sam tried to joke and Dean sat on the bed, raising a hand to rest it against Sam's cheek.

"I care about you Sam, never stopped even after you left. I...would you let me look after you? Please?"

"Dean...you don't know...it's been years. And I'm just going to get sicker."

"I don't care." Dean answered and Sam sighed. Was this real or part of some complicated trap? But why bother? He was dying anyway so why go to the trouble.

"Dean..."

"If it's money you're worried about then don't, I can afford whatever you need. If you want to keep travelling then it's safer to have someone behind the wheel who won't pass out. If you want to stay in one spot I can rent a place or something." Dean rushed out and Sam stared at him.

"Why? One summer Dean. Yeah I missed you and was hoping to see you again but all this? It's too much."

"It's not enough." Dean replied, leaning in and brushing his lips against Sam's cheek. Sam gasped and then blushed. Dean inhaled and then had to fight off the urge to sink his teeth in. Sam's blood suddenly smelt so good that Dean had to move away. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Yeah, he could make Sam's death quick and pretty much painless but he would not do it. If it came to that he'd let Sam overdose on sleeping pills or morphine but he would not bite him, not like that. But maybe...would Sam want this life? They could have eternity together but could he damn Sam to such an existence? Even if the younger man agreed to it?

"Dean? What's wrong?" Dean looked up and managed a smile.

"Nothing, just kind of hit me I guess. That this is real and that you'll be gone soon." Dean met his eyes and Sam swallowed at the real grief there. Could this be real? He held a hand out and Dean took it slowly. Sam tightened his grip and Dean didn't bat an eye. Sure he knew he was weaker but he was still a six-foot-four guy and he was pretty strong. Dean's hand was like ice and his skin was incredibly hard. Sam swallowed and looked up.

"I don't have a fever do I?" Sam asked.

"Please don't ask Sam. Just let me look after you." Dean begged, sitting down slowly beside Sam.

"You're not human." Sam stated softly, staring at him.  
"Were you ever? Or was that summer just to get close to us?"

"What do you mean get close to you?" Dean sighed.  
"I was human till four years ago." Dean told him sadly.  
"Sam I won't hurt you or anyone else, I never have." Dean reached out again to touch Sam's cheek. He felt Sam shake slightly under his touch.  
"I'm still the same guy you knew back then Sam." Dean pleaded and Sam swallowed hard. He had to make a choice and he honestly didn't know what to do. He stared into Dean's eyes and suddenly felt his 'gift' activate. Pain exploded behind his eyes but he got his answer.

"Okay." Sam whispered and then passed out again.

Dean's hand automatically went to Sam's neck even though he could hear his heart beating. Something in those last seconds had changed, made Sam say yes but what? He smiled softly and ran a hand through Sam's hair, they'd stay in town for a few days and then head out so Sam could see the Grand Canyon once he had rested a little. Dean made sure Sam was comfortable in the bed and then wrote out a quick note, laying it beside Sam's hand. If he was going to be spending time in enclosed spaces with Sam then he was going to have to be well fed.

* * *

Sam groaned and then flinched as the light hit his eyes. He opened them slowly and looked around to see that he was alone. Frowning he pushed himself up on the bed and then noticed the scrap of paper beside his hand. Picking it up he smiled, Dean had just gone out to get some food and other supplies. Shifting around he found he felt a lot better so he threw back the covers and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath he slowly stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. He felt nasty and a nice hot shower sounded very good. He stayed under the spray until it started getting cold and then slowly got out to dry off and dress in sweats and a t-shirt and then crawled back into bed to wait for Dean to get back.

His head was still sore but at least he didn't feel like passing out again. Why did he have to get mind splitting pain whenever his powers decided to kick in? None of the other kids like him he'd met the last few years had the same problem. Then again he was one of the few that hadn't gone psycho killer. Then again while his father may not have been the best Sam had always known he was loved, and the other kids hadn't had that.

But at least now he knew that whatever Dean may have become he was sincere about wanting to look after him. Maybe he was crazy to trust him but he desperately wanted Dean to still be the Dean that had stolen his first kiss. He looked up and smiled as Dean opened the door.

Dean opened the door and was happy to see Sam awake and smiling. He'd been gone longer than he'd hoped but he'd had to travel a bit to find a good hunting ground. From the look of things Sam had even managed to get up and have a shower.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he put the bags down.

"Better. Food?" Sam asked, sitting up and Dean laughed.

"Got you some fruit and pastry. Wasn't sure what you like." Dean handed over the bag and watched as Sam dug in hungrily. At least Sam still had an appetite.

"I need my meds." Sam told him and Dean handed over the bag he'd placed the bottles in.

"So...I was thinking that we could stay here for a day or two so you can get your strength back then get on the road. How's it sound?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Okay. I could go today if you wanted though." Sam added and Dean shrugged.

"Only if you're sure you're up to it." Dean stared at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"I'll be okay. I can sleep in the car if I get tired. And I don't get really nauseous or anything so no worries about having to pull over to be sick." Sam explained.

"Okay, I'll start packing up."

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight._

**Chapter 3**

Dean would have been content to spend eternity as he was. Standing, overlooking the Grand Canyon with Sam leaning against his chest, relaxed in his grip. Sam had begun having trouble with his balance in the last day but he didn't mind, all the more reasons for him to hold his mortal. Sam turned his head and smiled up at Dean blissfully and Dean couldn't help smiling back. It was odd for Sam to now be the taller of them but the way they were slouching gave Dean the height advantage for once.

"Is it as good as you thought it would be?" He asked and Sam's smile widened.

"Better, because I'm not here alone." Sam answered and Dean tightened his grip.

"You'll never be alone again Sam." Dean promised and they fell silent, watching the sun set. So far the days had been overcast enough for Dean to be safe but he was dreading the next sunny day. He would have to cover up with clothes, stay indoors or let see Sam see the truth. He wanted Sam to know so badly but he didn't want him to afraid of him like he had been at first. He just wanted things to stay the way they were but he knew it was impossible, he could almost feel the sickness slowly draining the life from his Sam. Unless he did something drastic Sam would soon be dead. He'd managed to keep the truth of what he was doing from his family but he knew eventually Alice would see something. Her visions weren't always accurate when it came to him, his gift was the ability to be unseen and he was using it to keep her from seeing him and Sam but sooner or later he would slip up and she'd see something.

They both nearly jumped as a cell phone began to ring. Fumbling hands soon pulled it from the pocket where it was kept and Dean watched as Sam answered it, knowing there was only one person who rang Sam.

"Hey Bobby." Yep, he'd been right.

"Hey kid, you are you doing?"

"I'm okay Bobby." All three men knew it was a lie but it was kinder than the truth.  
"Made it to the Grand Canyon, this place is amazing Bobby." Sam gushed and Dean smiled as he heard the man chuckle.

"Good to hear you're enjoying yourself Sam. Don't suppose I can talk you into coming home at all?" Sam sucked in a breath, tears welling and Dean pulled him in closer, letting his cheek rest on top of Sam's head in an offer of comfort.

"Bobby I...I don't want you to have to...."

"Damn it boy, I...." Bobby trailed off too.  
"I hate thinking of you out there alone. All I'm doing is sitting here waiting for a call I don't want to get." A few tears slipped past Sam's defences at that. Sam looked up at him and Dean smiled, he knew what Sam wanted.

"I'm not alone Bobby." Sam's voice was shaky but sure.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you remember me talking about a boy named Dean?" Sam asked and Bobby was quiet for a bit.

"You mean The Dean? You're with him?" Sam blushed slightly and Dean had to hold in a laugh. The Dean?

"Yeah, I went back to his home town and he was there visiting his sister. So he's travelling with me."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, a bit hard to hide Bobby."

"So he just up and left everything to travel with you? Is this even safe Sam? There are a lot of things out there that would love to be able to say they took out the last Winchester." Bobby as always was the voice of reason. Sam didn't see Dean's frown as he listened in, confused by what Bobby meant.

"Bobby honestly I haven't seen a sign of anything in months. You really think I'd put anyone in that sort of danger?" Sam sounded hurt so Dean nuzzled his hair and Sam gave him a small smile.

"No. I'm just worried about you."

"I know. But I'm okay."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later kiddo."

"Bye Bobby." Sam hung up with a small sigh and Dean held him close.

"Do you want to go see him Sam?" Dean asked and Sam turned in his arms, laying his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I'd like to I guess but it was so hard leaving the first time. I don't want to hurt him and I know he hates seeing me get worse."

"You want him to remember you healthy." Dean worked out and Sam nodded.  
"There's something else too." Sam sighed and pulled back a bit, raising a hand to trace Dean's cold cheek.

"He'd know Dean and I don't want a fight."

"Sam what do you mean? How did you know I'm no longer...well." Dean trailed off, looking around for any other lingering tourists. Sam, realising how exposed they were, stepped out of his arms but held his hand out. Dean took it and they made their way back to the Impala, Dean's car had been left behind though Sam didn't know Dean had actually sold it. Dean drove them back to their hotel, stopping to get something for Sam to eat on the way. Once inside Sam made his way over to the bed and took his nightly dose of medication.  
"Sam?" Dean questioned hesitantly and Sam patted the mattress beside him before lying down, the pills tended to make him a little dizzy. Dean went over to the bed and lay out beside him on his side so that he could see Sam's face.

"You really don't know do you?" Sam asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"No." Dean answered softly and Sam nodded.

"The reason we moved around so much wasn't because Dad was a salesman, he was a hunter."

"I get the feeling we aren't talking big game." Dean commented, nervousness beginning to grow. Sam shook his head.

"When I was six months old my mother was killed in my nursery. The official report says an accidental fire but it's wrong. When my Dad rushed in due to her screaming he saw her pinned to the ceiling above my crib, her stomach slashed open. The fire started around her, he grabbed me and ran. He later found out that it was a demon that killed her because it wanted me. That night it....it...." Sam trailed off and closed his eyes.

"Sam? What is it? What did it do?" Dean pleaded, reaching out to pull Sam closer as if he could protect him from what had happened.

"It fed me its blood Dean, I have demon blood in me." Sam answered, refusing to open his eyes. Dean's were wide with shock. He'd never even thought demons were real and now Sam was telling him he had the blood of one inside him? He looked back at Sam to see him shaking and didn't even think, he just pulled Sam tightly into his arms and held on, gently rocking them.

"It's okay Sam, it doesn't matter." He soothed and Sam eventually stilled, hazel eyes slowly opening to stare up at him in wonder and Dean smiled.  
"I don't care Sam. Demon blood or not I still care about you." Sam smiled shyly back and burrowed into him. Dean was worried about Sam getting too cold so he managed to get them both under the covers.

"After that Dad learnt everything he could and started hunting. Demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, whatever crossed his path and was hurting people was fair game. And as I got old enough he trained me too. Dad died on a hunt three years ago, faced off with the demon and lost. About that time things started happening." Dean was glad Sam couldn't see his face. They had hunted vampires? What would Sam do if he knew the truth?

"What started Sam?"

"It started off small at first but it's been getting stronger. I'll look at someone and then I just know their intentions towards me. It's why I said yes, it kicked in back at the motel and I knew you were telling the truth. And sometimes I...I see things, before they happen and always connected with the demon or the other kids like me. Kids he visited and gave his blood to when they turned six months old. He says he has plans for us, guess I'm lucky I'll be dead before then."

"I wouldn't let him get you anyway." Dean insisted and he could feel Sam smile against his chest.

"Thanks, but he's very powerful Dean. I don't think anyone could stop him." Sam told him and Dean just hugged him tightly.

"How did you get sick Sam?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"We're not entirely sure. Doctors think it was a bad blood transfusion but...what I've got isn't exactly AIDS. It looks similar but it isn't. I'm on the meds for AIDS because they didn't know what else to give me. Bobby and I think...the creature that attacked me infected me with something. That's why I'm getting so sick so fast."

"I don't want you to die Sam." Dean whispered and Sam moved up so they were eye to eye, reaching out to caress Dean's face.

"I don't think anything can stop that now Dean."

"I could...I could make you like me." Dean admitted and Sam stilled, staring at him not with fear but curiosity.

"And what would I be then?" Sam asked softly and Dean fought the urge to run, run from the fear and hate he was sure was coming.

"A vampire." He answered so softly he wasn't sure Sam would be able to hear him but from the way hazel eyes widened he had.  
"Sam please listen, it's not like the movies. I'm not evil, I'm still me. Yes I drink blood but only animal blood. I don't hurt people, I swear." Dean babbled and Sam raised a shaky finger to his lips and then past them. Dean stayed still, not sure what he was doing. He could feel Sam's soft, warm finger ghosting across his teeth and gums and had to swallow a mouthful of venom.  
"Sam?"He asked when the finger was removed and Sam simply stared at him in confusion.

"You're nothing like any vampire I've ever faced. No second set of teeth, you don't get sleepy during the day and you're, well, hard." Sam finally told him.  
"Are there two breeds or something?"

"I've never heard of vampires like that. Only differences I know of are eye colour based on diet. Vampires who drink human blood have red eyes, mine are golden because I feed off animals and when hungry all vampires eyes darken to black." Dean explained softly, reaching out hesitantly to cup Sam's face, unsure if his touch would still be welcomed. Sam stared at him and then winced, hand going to the bridge of his nose.  
"SAM!" Dean called, sitting up and cradling Sam to him. Sam's free hand reached up to grab his shirt in a death grip.  
"Sam, what's wrong?" Sam didn't answer as gasped in pain, breath coming out in pants. Not knowing what else to do Dean grabbed Sam's phone and hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Please help, something's wrong with Sam." Dean begged.

"Dean?" The man questioned and Dean nodded despite Bobby being unable to see him.

"Yes. Please tell me what to do."

"Calm down son. What seems to be wrong?"

"We were talking and then he seemed to be in pain, like a headache. He's clutching my shirt tight enough to rip it while holding his head and panting." Dean explained and heard the other man swear.  
"Is it something to do with what happened to him as a baby?" Bobby went silent.

"What did he tell you about that and his job?" The man demanded.

"The truth." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, sounds like a vision. Not much you can do until it's over. Just talk to him, keep him grounded and try to calm him down. Have painkillers and water ready."

"How long does it last?" This was nothing like Alice's visions.

"Depends on what he's seeing. Never more than a few minutes. Talk to him kid!" Bobby ordered and Dean shifted Sam in his arms.

"Sam? It's okay, I'm right here. Just keep breathing. I won't leave you alone." Dean found himself babbling. Slowly Sam's breathing eased and his body relaxed. Confused hazel eyes slowly focused on him and Dean sighed.  
"I think it's over." Dean told Bobby.

"Give Sam the phone and get him the pills." Dean handed the phone to Sam and then reached for the ever handy medicine bag.

"'Lo?" Sam slurred into the phone.

"Sounds like you gave your friend a scare Sam."

"Bobby? Ah."

"Take it easy kid, let Dean take care of you."

"Bobby get out." Sam suddenly said and Dean turned to stare.

"Sam?"

"He's coming for you. You have to run. He's going to...please Bobby run." Sam begged.

"Okay Sam, I'm getting Rumsfeld and we're going. Any particular direction we should head?" Sam closed his eyes, obviously going over what he'd seen.

"East, head east. Bobby be careful."

"I will. I'll call you later okay Sam?"

"Kay." The phone fell from Sam's hand onto the bed. Dean helped him sit up enough to take the tablets and drink some water.

"So that's a vision huh?" Dean asked and Sam nodded slightly.  
"I never want you to have another one again. You scared me Sam, I thought you were..." Sam blinked up at him and then smiled slightly.

"Not yet."

"Are you okay now?" Dean asked, hovering over him and Sam nodded.

"So...vampire?" Dean nodded and Sam licked his lips. Dean lay down again beside him and Sam slowly rolled over, reaching out to touch his arm. Dean let Sam examine him as much as he wanted to, wanting Sam to understand he wasn't like the ones he had hunted.  
"You don't drink human blood?"

"Never have. I'm lucky, Carlisle is actually a doctor, he has the best resistance to human blood of all of us. They found me and Carlisle changed me to save my life. I won't lie, it hurt. It felt like I was burning for three days straight but then it stopped and I woke up." Dean explained.

"And you want me to...to be changed too?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean who nodded.

"I don't want you to die Sam. This life isn't so bad, you can still do what you want. The others have been to high school and college a lot. Carlisle's a doctor, his wife Esme does interior design."

"I...I have to think Dean. I can't just..." Dean reached out and placed a finger over Sam's lips.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to say yes now. But I'd like you to think about it. If you do I'll be with you the whole time, I'll keep you from hurting anyone till you learn to control the thirst."

"If I say no?"

"Then things go on like they have been and I'll stay till the end." Dean told him and Sam nodded slowly.  
"Now, relax. You need sleep Sam." Dean told him, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam sighed and rolled closer to Dean, making Dean very happy that he wasn't being pushed away.  
"I'll protect you Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam's breathing evened out. Once he was sure Sam was asleep he pulled out his own phone and called Carlisle.

"Dean?"

"Hey Carlisle. I have a confession to make...." When he remained silent Carlisle felt a growing sense of dread.

"Dean did something happen? Did you..."

"No! It's just, the motorist? I knew him and well, I'm still with him."

"Dean I don't understand."

"His name is Sam and we knew each other as kids. You know he's sick well he's getting worse and quickly. I...I want to change him Carlisle. I don't want to lose him." Dean admitted and he could hear Carlisle take a deep breath.

"This isn't a decision to be made lightly Dean. You need to be sure about this. Do you think he could handle this life?"

"Yeah. I told him Dad." It was very rare for him to call Carlisle that, especially with their cover story but it let the older vampire know how serious he was.

"How did he react?"

"He was a bit nervous till I explained everything. He's currently asleep on my arm." Dean chuckled and he heard Carlisle's relieved sigh.

"He isn't scared of you at all?"

"No."

"Dean...exactly what are your feelings for Sam?" Dean swallowed nervously but knew he couldn't lie.

"I love him." Dean whispered.

"Will you bring him home for the change?"

"He hasn't said yes yet, he needs to think it over. And what about the wolves?"

"It could help to see the family living normal lives, well normal for us. I'll handle the wolves when it's time."

"I'll suggest it to Sam. He's been road tripping to see America before..."

"His family?"

"None. Except a family friend, if he says yes we'll go see him to let Sam say goodbye first."

"Of course. I'll let the others know."

"Not yet please. If we come then tell them, I don't want to cause a mess only for him to say no in the end."

"Very well son. I'll wait for you to call. Good luck Dean."

"Thanks."

"You love me?" Dean started and then stared down into alert hazel eyes.

"Sam...I thought you were asleep?" Sam just shrugged but moved so his head rested above Dean's silent heart.

"Did you mean it?" Sam pushed and Dean nodded. Sam propped himself up on his elbow and then leant in to give Dean a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled when he pulled back and Dean found himself grinning.  
"I love you too, no matter what you are." Dean felt the last bit of fear float away at that admission. Dean reached up to cradle Sam's head, pulling him gently down for another kiss but Sam pulled back when he tried to deepen it.

"Sam?" he tried to hide the hurt but couldn't. Sam hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"Dean it's dangerous, what if I infect you? This isn't a normal disease and I don't want you to get sick."

"Vampires don't get sick." Dean told him, frowning.

"But this is a supernatural blood virus Dean and it's got to be pretty strong for me to be vulnerable. I'm immune to a lot of supernatural things because of the demon blood and look how fast this is killing me. I can't risk you, please understand." Sam pleaded and Dean nodded, just happy that it wasn't him Sam had pulled away from.

"So no open mouthed kissing? Anything else off the list?" Dean asked and Sam thought about it.

"Nothing that risks the exchange of bodily fluids. But um....well condoms are pretty safe." Sam blushed and Dean smiled.

"Not sure we can go that far anyway Sam, I don't want to hurt you. Sex between vampires and mortals tends to have a pretty messy end."

"But you don't drink human blood?" Sam frowned in confusion and Dean reached up to smooth out the wrinkled forehead.

"Out of choice. If I lost control...I could drain you without realising it or even crush you." Dean told him sadly and Sam nodded.

"Okay, but we can try other things?"

"As long as we stop if I tell you to because I don't think I can keep control."

"Deal." Sam sealed it with a kiss.

"Will you sleep now?"

"Will you sleep too?" Sam asked and Dean frowned.

"Another difference. I literally can't sleep Sam. But I can lay here with you if you want me to." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"Please."

* * *

Dean hated seeing Sam so worried but he couldn't blame him, they hadn't heard from Bobby since Sam had told him to run. He was beginning to think he should call Carlisle and beg them to try and track the man down. He'd do it himself but there was no way he was going to leave Sam undefended. The sudden banging on the door made them both jump. Dean pushed Sam back towards the bathroom as he went to the door. He peered through the peephole and then opened the door but left the chain on.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, blocking the man's view of the room with his body. He took in the scruffy man and the old truck with a dog in it and felt a small spark of hope.

"This Sam's room?" The man asked and Dean heard Sam move closer.

"Bobby?" Sam called and Dean watched the man relax. He shut the door and removed the chain before opening it enough for Bobby and Sam to see each other. He could smell the sorrow pouring off Bobby as he saw Sam and realised Sam must have deteriorated a lot since they'd last seen each other.  
"You didn't call, I thought..." Sam trailed off and collapsed into a chair.

"Didn't want to risk the call being traced. You must be Dean." Bobby turned and frowned as he stared. Dean smiled at him, seeing the protectiveness and love for Sam in the way he was being glared at.

"Yes sir."

"So what are you?" Bobby growled, hand going for what looked like a gun.

"Bobby don't!" Sam shouted and the older man turned to him.  
"It's okay Bobby, Dean won't hurt me."

"Is that right?" Bobby asked, glaring at him again.

"I'd never hurt Sam sir. I'm not dangerous, I would never hurt a human." Dean assured him, pleading with everything he had for the man to believe him. He didn't want to cause a fight between Sam and the man he saw as a second father. Bobby finally huffed and edged into the room, keeping his distance from Dean.  
"I'll go grab you dinner Sam, the usual?" Dean asked and then saw the panic in Sam's eyes. Ignoring Bobby he was at Sam's side in an instant.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He tried to sooth.

"Don't leave me, please Dean." Sam half chocked and Dean realised Sam wasn't doing as well as he pretended.

"Hey, no Sam. I'm not leaving. I'm just going to the diner to get you some food. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Promise?" Sam asked and Dean frowned, hand going to Sam's forehead. He swore softly, just what they needed, Sam had a fever.

"I promise. I think you'll have to do with just soup though, you don't look like you'll keep anything else down. How 'bout laying down for a bit?" He ran his fingers through sweat dampened hair, hoping his cooler temperature would bring Sam some relief.

"Okay." Sam answered and Dean easily lifted him into his arms, ignoring Bobby who was staring in shock.

"Look after him." Dean ordered and then left to get Sam his food and call Carlisle to see if there was anything extra he could do about Sam's fever. He knew the occasional fever and chill was to be expected but he didn't like the suddenness of its appearance.

* * *

Bobby stared at the closed door for a few seconds before shaking off his shock and going to Sam's side. It didn't take long to realise the reason for Dean's concern, Sam was sweating and yet Bobby had a jacket on.

"Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" He asked softly and Sam turned to stare lazily up at him. Yeah, definite fever behaviour for Sam.

"Hot Bobby."

"I know Sam, I'll get you a cool cloth okay?" Sam nodded and he went into the bathroom to grab a towel and wet it. Sam sighed at the cool relief and then smiled up at him.

"Thanks. Don't be mad at me bout Dean, please Un'le Bobby."

"I'm not Sam, you just rest now." He urged and Sam's eyes slowly slid shut. A few minutes later the door opened and Dean came back in carrying a bag.

"Asleep?" He asked and Bobby nodded, getting up and indicating for Dean to follow him outside.

"What are you doing to him?" Bobby bit out angrily and Dean fought the urge to actually step back and instead took a deep breath.

"Nothing. I found him passed out at the side of the road and recognised the car and then him. I took him to a motel and made sure he would be okay. When Sam said he was travelling I offered to go with him to protect him."

"You protect him? I'm supposed to believe that some monster wants to protect one of the best hunters out there." Bobby glared at Dean, arms crossed but Dean could see the gun very near his hand.

"I'm not a monster. And yes I will protect Sam even if it means my death." Dean answered, fighting to keep his temper.

"Why?" Bobby demanded and Dean closed his eyes.

"Because I love him, have since we first met as kids." Dean told him, staring him straight in the eye. Bobby's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you?"

"I can't tell you, I won't put my family in danger. Sam knows the basics and he hasn't told me to get out. I don't hurt people, none of my family do. Hell we have a Doctor in the family and he rarely loses a patient." Bobby stared hard at him and then slumped, a lot of the anger draining away to leave fear and grief.

"Can...could you save him?" He asked quietly and Dean shifted nervously.

"I can change him, make him like me. He knows that, I offered just before his vision of you in trouble. He hasn't answered yet."

"But he'd still be Sam?" Bobby pushed and Dean nodded.

"It'd be hard for the first year or so but we'd keep him isolated from humans until he had control. If...if it happens you'll never see him again, unless he can make it to your deathbed or something. Knowing about us could put you and the family in danger. But...I could arrange for him to call you, let you know he's okay." Dean explained and Bobby nodded slowly. Better Sam be alive and safe even if he could never see him again than for the kid to simply waste away until he was dead. But...

"Can you protect him from the demon?"

"I don't know. Honestly I didn't know demons were real till Sam told me. My father might know more being the oldest of our group."

"I can show you the basics and Sam can teach you the rest. Kids got a mind like an encyclopaedia about this stuff. I ever hear you've done anything to hurt Sam, or you start hurting people and I will find a way to end you. Clear?"

"Crystal clear sir." Bobby waved Dean over to the Impala and opened the trunk. Dean's eyes widened as Bobby lifted up the false bottom and Sam's arsenal was revealed.  
"Now I know why Sam insisted on us using his car." Bobby chuckled at that.

"It's also one of the few things he's got from when his family was whole. Good luck getting him to part from the old girl. John gave her to Sam as soon as he got his licence. You know any weapons maintenance?"

"A little."

"Good, least we're not starting totally from scratch."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle looked over his gather family, missing only his youngest son and his soon to be daughter. Dean had finally called and now he had to tell the family to prepare for their visit. Apparently Sam hadn't said yes but Dean said he seemed to be leaning towards it. He was surprised Alice hadn't seen anything to do with Dean and Sam yet, despite how good Dean was at hiding she still usually caught glimpses of important events. He'd been mentally going over patients charts since Dean's call to keep Edward from finding out what was going out but it meant Edward knew he was hiding something.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Edward finally asked and Carlisle sighed.

"Dean is on his way home." He stopped as Alice cried out in joy, smiling as Esme hugged him. He knew they had all been worried about their youngest being out in the world unaccompanied.  
"And he's not alone." Dean silence as they all went still.  
"A young man named Sam is with him, they knew each other as children."

"So he's bringing him here! Great! It's bad enough Edward's thing with Bella puts us all in danger and now Dean is doing the same thing!" Rosalie screeched.

"Enough!" Carlisle didn't even have to raise his voice and his children went quiet.  
"Yes Sam knows about us but there is one major difference between him and Bella. Sam is dying, he has maybe months left." Carlisle explained softly.

"What is it?" Edward asked, it was easy to see he was imaging Bella in Sam's place.

"AIDS, transmitted through a bad blood transfusion before you say anything about his lifestyle Rosalie." Carlisle knew his daughter didn't like anything that messed with her life but he could do without her attitude.  
"They'll be here in a few days and will stay for an indefinite period of time. I'll be bringing some medical equipment home to make Sam's stay as comfortable as possible. Esme, Alice and Rosalie, Dean has given you permission to do what you need to, to prepare his room for them. Obviously they'll need a bed for starters. Dean said Sam isn't used to money being thrown around so don't go overboard, we want him to feel comfortable and not overwhelmed." Carlisle explained. Esme and Alice nodded while Rosalie glared.

* * *

Sam stared at the house as it came into view, it was amazing. Dean glanced over at him and Sam smiled at him.

"It looks nice." Sam told him and Dean nodded.

"Esme designs all the family's houses but I think this one is her favourite. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Sam fumbled with his seatbelt as Dean turned the engine off. Cold hands covered his and Dean gently undid his belt for him.

"Are you scared?" Dean asked softly, despite knowing the family could hear them no matter what.

"Not of them, I believe you when you say they wouldn't hurt me. It's just..."

"Sam it'll be fine, they'll love you, promise. And no one will say anything about you being sick." Dean soothed, reaching over to cup Sam's cheek, ignoring the fact that Alice was bouncing on the porch.

"Okay, let's do this." Dean smiled and then was out of the car and opening Sam's door for him. He hovered as Sam slowly got out of the car and then wrapped an arm gently around his waist. Sam was having serious trouble walking now but he had refused to be carried into his first meeting with the vampires that could soon be his family.

"Hey Pixie!" Dean called out and Sam looked up to see a short teenager with short dark hair and the same coloured eyes as Dean.

"Dean you're home! Oh he's perfect for you Dean!" She gushed and Sam blushed.

"Alice calm down. Sam, this is Alice. Alice this is Sam."

"It's nice to meet you Alice." Sam greeted, extending his hand and then gasping as she hugged him but he returned it.

"I'm so happy to meet you Sam. The others are inside and Esme and I fixed up your room Dean so that Sam will actually have somewhere to sleep." She explained as she opened the door for them.

"You didn't have to go to any trouble for me." Sam argued and she laughed.

"Don't worry about it, we love any excuse to shop." She waved him off and then they were in the living room. Sam looked around nervously but almost all of the people present looked happy to see them. Two of them stood and slowly approached as if they didn't want to spook him.

"It's good to have you home Dean. And this must be Sam." The man spoke, carefully offering his hand. Sam reached out and shook it without flinching.  
"I'm Carlisle Cullen, welcome to our home. This is my wife Esme."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Sam greeted her with a small, shy smile and Esme melted. She raised her arms and took a half step forward before freezing.

"It's okay Esme." Dean whispered below Sam's hearing level and she cautiously moved closer to hug Sam. He stiffened slightly and then hugged her back awkwardly, swallowing hard as he wondered if his Mom would have hugged him the same way.

"I've made you some lunch if you're hungry Sam." She told him as she let go and Sam nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme please dear. Come meet our children." She led them further into the room and Sam stopped to look over the seated teens. Well they looked like teenagers but Dean had said he was the youngest so who knew how old they actually were.  
"This is our eldest Edward, then we have Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper is the one hugging Alice."

"Hi." Sam greeted awkwardly and Dean tightened his grip slightly in comfort. Jasper gave him a small smile and nod in greeting.

"Another human in the family, cool!" Emmett bellowed and Sam shot Dean a confused look.

"Well I suppose he's good looking enough." Rosalie muttered and Sam blushed slightly again much to his own annoyance.

"Nice to meet you." Edward offered and Sam gave him a small smile. Dena moved them over to a couch and helped Sam sit before sitting down next to him. Sam instantly curled into him much to the awe of the family. It was odd to see a human so comfortable with them and now there were two. Dean instantly started running his fingers through Sam's hair, knowing that the coolness helped Sam feel a little better since he was now running an almost constant low-grade fever. Esme re-entered the room with a tray and Sam accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you Esme." Sam smiled as he saw the soup, soft sandwiches and glass of juice. Dean hovered and Sam gave him an indulgent smile. He picked up a sandwich and began to eat, trying to ignore all the eyes on him.

"So where are you from Sam?" Carlisle asked.

"Originally Lawrence, Kansas but Dad travelled a lot for work and I went with him." Sam answered while taking a break from eating. He took a lot of breaks due to nausea.

"What about your mother?" Esme asked and Sam closed his eyes.

"She died when I was a baby." He answered tightly and Esme gasped.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't know." She rushed and he opened his eyes, giving her a sad smile.

"I know, its okay." Sam forgave her easily, knowing she hadn't meant to open old wounds.

* * *

Dean opened the door to his room, smiling at the changes the women had made. A king sized bed now took up the centre of the room, covered in green and gold comforters and pillows. His TV had been moved so that it could be seen from the bed and he could just see far enough into his en-suite to know a stool had been put into the shower for Sam. He put their bags down beside the closet as Sam looked around at his movie and music collection.

"You like it?" He asked nervously and Sam smiled at him.

"It's great Dean." Sam told him, moving shakily back over to him and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in return, content to simply hold him close.

"So what do you think of them?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"I like them Dean. I don't think Rosalie likes me much though." Sam answered and Dean smiled.

"She'll warm up to you, she just needs time." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"Carlisle looks like he wants to do tests."

"Well he is a doctor Sam and he hates seeing people in pain."

"He can take some blood if he wants."Sam grumbled and Dean laughed, listening to something he couldn't hear.

"He said thank you and he'll be right up with a vial and needle." Sam just laughed as the door opened and Carlisle stepped in. Sam sat on the bed and held out his arm. Carlisle worked quickly and Sam was surprised that he felt no pain.

"Wish you were the one who took my blood for the original tests, you're a lot better at it." Sam told him and Carlisle smiled.

"I'll take this in to test tomorrow Sam. Maybe I can adjust your medication to make you more comfortable. If you need anything just call out and I'll hear."

"Thanks." Carlisle left them alone and Dean sat beside Sam on the bed.

"You feeling okay?" Dean asked softly and Sam shrugged.  
"Sam?"

"Just a little tired." Sam finally admitted.

"So have a nap. I'll stay with you if you want." Dean offered and Sam nodded, moving up to crawl under the covers.  
"Comfortable?"

"Very, they picked a good bed." Sam told him with a smile and Dean moved to lay beside him on top of the covers. Sam rolled over so that his head was pillowed on Dean's chest. Dean gently stroked his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam sighed before settling and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"He's so sweet!" Alice gushed and Jasper smiled, holding her close.

"He was genuinely happy to meet us all." Jasper told them.

"Did I make him nervous?" Esme asked nervously and Jasper shook his head.

"No, when you hugged him it made him a bit sad and from what he said about his mother..." Jasper trailed off and she nodded in understanding. The poor boy, Esme was determined to mother him as much as he would allow.  
"Edward what was wrong?" jasper turned to his brother.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't read his mind." Edward admitted and eyebrows went up.

"What are the odds of two humans Edward can't read in one decade?" Emmett asked.

"Very unlikely." Jasper answered.  
"I think he's hiding something but Dean knows what it is from their emotions."

"Dean would not put us in danger." Carlisle stated as he studied the vials he had taken from Sam.  
"He has only just met us and he is very sick, it's not surprising that he isn't giving us his life story. I'm going to test his blood tomorrow, see if his doctor missed anything."

"How long do you think he has?" Esme asked softly.

"From Dean's phone calls and how fast he is deteriorating...a month or two at most from what I know. I'll be able to give a better estimate once I run some tests."

* * *

"Oh...hi." Sam looked up to see a teenager standing in the kitchen doorway. He smiled slightly at the girl, instinctively knowing she was human. She looked nothing like the Cullen's and didn't give off any supernatural vibes.

"Hello. I'm Sam, I'm here with Dean." Sam explained and watched her relax.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella. Do you know where Edward is?"

"I think..." Sam trailed off, grabbing the edge of the counter.

"Sam?" She questioned and then rushed to his side as he began to collapse.  
"HELP!" She yelled and Jasper appeared, taking Sam's weight from her. Sam groaned and almost convulsed in Jasper's arms.

"Bella call Carlisle." Jasper told her and Bella dug her phone out. Sam writhed in Jasper's grip and he was forced to sit on the floor and try to gently hold Sam still. He looked up as Dean flew into the house.

"Sam? Shit. Sam its okay, just listen to me. You know the drill, just breath and try to relax." Dean soothed, holding Sam close to him.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked quietly and Dean nodded absently. He held Sam close to him as the mortal slowly began to calm.

"De..."

"I'm here Sam, just breath. I'm going to take you to bed."

"No. Warn..." Sam groaned, clutching at his head. Carlisle appeared and held up a needle of morphine, Dean nodded and he went to inject him but Sam flailed.

"Sam its okay, the morphine will help." Dean tried to sooth but Dean pulled away trying to sit up.  
"Sammy calm down, tell me what's wrong.

"Warn." Sam urged, eyes wild.

"Warn who Sammy. Bobby?" Dean crouched in front of him, cupping his cheeks to get Sam to focus on him.  
"Sam focus, who needs warning." Sam swallowed but seemed to focus on him.

"Ellen, demon, fire."

"Is she in your phone Sam? Does she know?" Dean asked and Sam nodded jerkily.  
"Okay I'll ring and warn her. Let Carlisle give you the morphine, please Sammy." Sam nodded again and held out a shaky arm. Carlisle quickly injected the drug and Sam relaxed as it hit his bloodstream. Dean picked him up and carried him upstairs, gently putting him into bed and then digging Sam's phone out and going through the speed dial numbers. He found one labelled Ellen and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ellen?" He asked.

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Dean, I'm a friend of Sam Winchester."

"Is Sam okay?" She cut in before he could say anything else.

"Blissed out on morphine at the moment. He had a vision and was barely coherent afterwards. All he said was Elle, demon and fire. Begged me to call and warn you." Dean explained.

"Okay thanks. Tell the kid to ring more often."

"Sure." Dean answered quietly knowing Sam wouldn't be calling. Didn't sound like she knew Sam was sick and he wasn't going to be the one to tell her. He hung up and then spun around, crouched protectively over Sam only to blink and relax as he saw Carlisle in the doorway.  
"Sorry."

"It's fine Dean, your instincts are simply telling you to protect your mate." Carlisle forgave him and moved further into the room. He stared down at the now peaceful Sam and then up at his youngest.  
"Dean?" Dean sighed and then sat down to pull Sam into his arms.

"Sam...he's gifted Carlisle. Sometimes he sees things before they happen, gets hints on peoples intentions, things like that. But it's painful as you saw. I've only seen one other vision and I thought he was dying." Dean explained without bringing up demons or their blood. That was up to Sam to share if he wanted.

"I got the test results back."

"And?"

"He's got a month and a half left maximum. I've never seen a virus like it before, it looks a lot like AIDS but it isn't. And there was something odd about his blood." Carlisle explained and Dean sighed.

"I know and I can't tell you Carlisle, Sam told me in confidence."

"Alright but if he agrees to the change I want it done via injection not through bites. This virus is a little too odd for me to want anyone else exposed."

"Okay." Dean agreed easily, frankly he'd been nervous about his control if he had to bite Sam. Injecting the venom would not test his control at all.

* * *

Sam sat nervously in front of Carlisle in his office. He'd insisted they talk where the others couldn't hear so he'd ended up accompanying Carlisle into work. But now that they were there he was having trouble actually talking.

"Take your time Sam, I have the morning free." Carlisle told him gently and Sam nodded, taking a deep breath.

"When I was six months old my mother was killed...by a demon." Sam stopped and waited to see Carlisle's reaction. Carlisle simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Sam took another deep breath before continuing.  
"The demon was there for me, mom just got in the way. That night it...fed me its blood. That's why the blood test is a bit odd, I have demon blood in me. After that my Dad found out and started hunting. He raised me as a hunter too. I was on a hunt when something attacked me, I never saw what. Ended up in hospital in the ICU, I almost died. Few days before I was due to be released they picked up an anomaly in a blood test. Next thing I knew they were talking about AIDS, support groups...I checked out against advice." Sam explained quietly.

"So Monday was..."

"A vision. I get visions of things connected to the demon or the other kids it targeted. The only upside to the blood is that I've shown to be immune to a lot of supernatural things and even normal ones. The fact that this virus is working so quickly...Dean got huffy because I wouldn't let him kiss me deeply, I'm scared I could give it to him."

"I have the same concern which is why if you decide to go ahead with the change the venom will be introduced via injection and not through a bite as is usual." Carlisle explained and Sam relaxed.

"Dean's told me a bit but...could you tell me more?" Sam asked and Carlisle was glad Sam wanted to know. The fact that he was still wanting more information meant he hadn't decided to say no.

* * *

Sam smiled at Bella as Dean helped him over to the couch. She gave him a small smile in return form where she was curled into Edward's side. Carlisle had called a family meeting and had made sure that Sam and Bella knew they could attend.

"As I was leaving the hospital I was approached by Sam Uley. They know Sam is with us and want a meeting to discuss our intentions towards him.

"I don't understand, who is he?" Sam asked, looking between Dean and Carlisle for answers.

"Sam Uley is the leader of the local pack of shape shifters. We have a treaty with them, we don't step onto the Reservation or bite a human and we can live in peace." Carlisle explained briefly.

"So what does that have to do...oh. Changing me would break the treaty." Sam finished and then looked at Dean.  
"Then why did you offer?"

"There is a loophole in the wording of the treaty, we are not allowed to bite a human. But with everything taken into account if you agree to being changed it will be done by injection, which is not mentioned in the treaty." Carlisle explained.  
"They want to see Sam."

"No way!" Dean snarled, pulling Sam closer. Sam rolled his eyes and patted Dean's arm, making Alice giggle and Bella throw him a sympathetic look.

"Dean I don't want to cause trouble for your family, if meeting them can help then I'll do it."

"But..."

"Dean don't." Sam glared and Dean backed down with a sigh and then nodded at Carlisle.

"We'll meet them tonight at the border. Sam will you be up to that?" Carlisle asked and Sam nodded.

* * *

Dean entered the clearing with Sam securely held to his chest and wrapped in several blankets. His family surrounded them protectively as the wolves approached, Sam, Jacob and Paul the only ones in human form. With them were a few of the Elders including Billy Black.

"You asked for this meeting Sam." Carlisle stated.

"Is that him?" Sam asked angrily and Dean snarled slightly. His Sam reached up and touched his cheek gently. Dean looked down and relaxed as he stared into gentle hazel eyes.

"Dean you can put me down, I'll be okay." Dean was reluctant but did as Sam asked.  
"Hello, I'm Sam Winchester." He greeted the other Sam with a small smile.

"You know what they are?" Sam Uley asked and Sam nodded.

"I knew Dean was no longer human as soon as I saw him again." Sam answered, leaning against Dean for support.

"Again?" Billy Black asked.

"Sam and I knew each other as children." Dean answered.

"Sam is also very sick and shouldn't be out here for very long." Carlisle added, keeping a close eye on Sam.

"Are you going to bite him?" Jacob asked angrily and Dean wrapped a protective arm around Sam's waist.

"Why is it your business if they do? Isn't that my choice?" Sam asked and Dean frowned, looking down at him. Then Dean realised Sam's other little ability had kicked in and he was checking the wolves.

"They kill and it negates the treaty." Billy told him and Sam looked over at him.

"I'm already dying so what difference does it make?"

"Dying?" Sam asked him, watching as Dean tightened his grip on the other Sam.

"Yes. I have just over a month left of a rather painful decline."

"You said he's sick, what is it?" Billy asked and Carlisle looked to Sam who nodded his permission.

"AIDS contracted from a bad blood transfusion given during surgery." Carlisle explained and Sam received several sympathetic looks.

"I love Dean and I'd rather be a vampire and with him than dying and leaving him alone. This is my choice." Dean froze as Sam's words hit him. Had he really?

"Sam?" Dean breathed and Sam turned to face him with a small smile.

"I decided Dean, I don't want to leave you." Sam whispered and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. A few of the wolves growled and Sam turned to glare at them. Emmett laughed as they actually backed off, chastised by a dying human.

"You want an exception for him to the treaty." Billy stated and Carlisle nodded.

"As Sam has told you, he is dying already and it is his choice. He has been made fully aware of what the process entails and what happens afterwards." Carlisle explained.

"You actually want to be one of those monsters!" Jacob exploded and Sam tensed, fists balled. Dean shivered as he felt something, pulling Sam closer to him. Could Sam have any other abilities that hadn't shown up yet?

"Don't you dare call them monsters. I've seen monsters before, one killed both my parents. The Cullen's are anything but." Sam stated coldly. Dean smiled against Sam's neck as both his family and the wolves stared at him in shock.

"Sammy." Dean breathed, proud of his Sam. To their surprise Billy actually chuckled.

"I like you Sam." The man told him and Sam blushed slightly.  
"The council will discuss it and you'll have our decision within the next few days."

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

It had been three days and they hadn't heard back from the wolves yet. Dean was getting more agitated each day while Sam was perfectly calm. He'd spent the time getting to know the Cullen's and Bella and found he genuinely liked them all. Bella was the most sympathetic to their plight since she wanted Edward to change her and he was refusing, even without considering the treaty. Rosalie still kept her distance but had warmed to him a little since he'd made a bunch of shape shifters back down by just glaring at them. Jasper spent time discussing history with him; much to the others surprise but Sam didn't smell as much like food as most humans.

Sam straightened up as the Cullen's in the room tensed, noses wrinkling in distaste. He looked to Bella and she moved over to sit next to him. Even surrounded by vampires and barley able to walk Sam still never went unarmed so he was the last line of defence for himself and Bella if anything happened. Bella's eyes widened as he slipped his gun out from the back of his jeans to sit in his lap, ready to be used. He reached out and tugged Bella's arm, indicating for her to curl up behind him and she did as he asked. They waited silently and Sam tensed, half raising the gun but then he lowered it as Alice ran in with a smile on her face.

"Alice?" Bella asked and Alice hugged her.

"Great news, they're granting the exception. Dean can change Sam!" Alice bounced and Bella gave Sam a smile.  
"Oh, but they want to see you again."She said to Sam who nodded. He gasped as Alice lifted him, despite their differences in height. He bit his lip as he heard some of those outside chuckle at the sight of Alice carrying him and then he was being passed to someone else. Being held by Emmett was a lot less embarrassing. Sam turned his head to look at Billy and Jacob Black.

"Hi again." He greeted them with a smile and Billy nodded, Jacob just shifted uncomfortably.

"You heard?" Billy asked and Sam nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're thanking us for this?" Jacob grumbled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I've made my choice and I have no doubts. This is what I want." Sam told him firmly.

"Whatever." Jacob turned and ran, body exploding into that of a wolf. Billy sighed and shook his head as Bella came outside.

"I'll drive Billy back." Bella offered and they left.

"Dean should be back from hunting soon, we'll let you tell him the good news." Alice told Sam and then ran off with Jasper.

* * *

Dean sat and watched Sam sleep, from the others he knew something big had happened while he was gone looking for something to eat but Sam had been fast asleep when he'd returned and he couldn't bear to wake him. Sam looked so peaceful in sleep that it was easy to pretend everything was fine, that Sam was healthy and didn't have a literal demon after him. He carefully brushed Sam's hair back and hazel eyes fluttered open, Sam smiling at the familiar touch.

"Hey." Sam croaked and Dean held the glass so Sam could sip some water.

"Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, a little sick." Sam had finally stopped trying to hide how he felt.  
"Have a good meal?"

"Deer." Dean pulled a face and Sam laughed softly.  
"So what happened while I was gone? Even Rosalie looked happy." His question got him a big smile and a gentle kiss.

"Bill and Jacob Black came over. The council said yes." It took a few moments for Dean to realise what Sam was saying and then he let out a shout of happiness, picking Sam up to hug him. He kissed Sam and then peppered his face and neck with little kisses, making Sam laugh again.

"You really want this? You can say no if you've changed your mind. I don't want you to feel pressured if you don't want this." Dean babbled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean I've made my choice. I want you forever, being a vampire is just the way for that to happen. I trust you and I want to be with you." Sam told him sincerely and Dean smiled.

"Carlisle said we have to do it by injection so there's no risk of contact with your blood. All up it means six injections, your neck, wrists, ankles and then your heart. Usually I'd bite those areas, other than your heart so we want to keep it as similar to a normal change as possible." Dean explained and Sam nodded in understanding, snuggling closer.  
"Um...when do you want to do this?" Dean asked hesitantly and Sam thought about it.

"I think I'd like to see Bobby, say goodbye." Sam admitted and Dean nodded in understanding.

"We should go soon then, Thursday?" He asked and Sam nodded.  
"Are you scared?"

"A little, more nervous though." Sam admitted and Dean hugged him close.

"It'll be okay, I'll be there the whole time and when you wake up I'll be the first thing you see."

"Is the pain really that bad?"

"Yeah, but Carlisle said we can overdose you on morphine first, he's hoping if we get enough of it into you before the venom gets through your veins it might help the pain. Its three days of feeling like you're burning but then it stops. You have to focus on your memories as much as possible during the change. Human memories begin to fade fairly quickly unless you work on keeping them." Dean explained, again. They'd been over it before but he wanted Sam to be sure.

"I understand." Sam whispered. He didn't want to forget his Dad or Bobby or any of the people he knew though he wouldn't mind forgetting about the demon.

* * *

Bobby practically ran to the door as he heard a very familiar engine. Sure enough the Impala was parked in front of his house. He watched as Dean got out of the driver's seat and then opened the back door. He reached in and gently lifted Sam out. Bobby swallowed as he saw how sick the kid had become in the few weeks since he'd seen him. But his eyes were bright and alert and Sam smiled as he saw him.

"Hey Bobby." Sam called weakly and Bobby smiled at him.

"Hey Sam, Dean, come on inside." He held the door open for Dean who gave him a grateful smile. He hovered as Dean got Sam settled on the couch and then he reached out to take Sam's hand, it was thin and cool in his grip. He was losing the person closest to a son he had and there was nothing he could do about it.  
"What brings you my way?" Bobby asked, trying to keep the grief from his voice.

"Wanted to see you again." Sam answered softly.

"Sam..."

"Please don't be mad at me Bobby but I don't want to die and I love Dean, I can't lose him." Sam babbled and Bobby realised Sam had agreed to Dean's offer.

"It's okay son. I just want you to be happy. And I know John would too." He added knowing his Dad's reaction would be weighing on Sam's mind even if he didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna miss you Bobby." Sam reached up and Bobby accepted the offer of a hug, hiding the tears in Sam's shirt.

"I'll never turn you away if you need me Sam." He whispered, despite knowing he'd never see Sam again after they left. When they separated he noticed Dean had left the room to give them privacy which he was grateful for.  
"Ellen called, she got your warning. The Roadhouse is gonna need to be rebuilt but they got out okay." Bobby told him and Sam smiled in relief.

"Good." Sam broke into a coughing fit and Booby held him upright through it.

"How long?" He asked softly and Sam sighed.

"Less than a month. Dean said the sooner we do this the better, less chance of something going wrong. I'm scared Bobby, I want this but...they said it can affect your memories. I don't want to forget you or Dad." Sam admitted and Bobby swallowed. Sam could forget him and John?

"It won't happen Sam, you're too stubborn to forget us and you'll have Dean there to remind you." Bobby assured him despite the fear growing in his heart. He looked up as Dean returned with a glass of water and a bottle of pills for Sam. He saw the way they smiled at each other and knew that Dean would never let anything hurt Sam except over his dead body. That made him feel better about what was coming even though he wished he could keep Sam with him. But he couldn't stop Sam from dying and Dean could.

"I told Bobby that you can call him once you're in control." Dean added and Sam smiled at him, grateful that he'd be able to let Bobby know he was okay.

Dean made himself scarce for the next few days, giving them time to make memories and say goodbye. He didn't mind doing it; he'd have centuries with Sam once it was done but Sam would never see Bobby again and would probably forget him in time.

"Here Sam, so if you forget you can try jogging your memory." Bobby passes a box to Sam who was laying in the Impala's backseat. Sam opened the box and smiled at the photos documenting his childhood and all the trips to Bobby's over the years.

"Thanks." Sam was fighting tears and so was Bobby. He reached up shakily and Bobby let him hug him, returning it gently.

"Goodbye Sam. I guess I'll talk to you in about a year or so." Bobby shuffled his feet and balled his cap up in his fists.

"Be careful hunting Bobby, you're not as young as you used to be." Sam told him and Bobby nodded. He turned to Dean then and offered his hand. Dean smiled sadly and shook it.

"Take care of him Dean, and yourself."

"I will Bobby, he's the most important thing in the world to me." Bobby stepped back and watched until the Impala was long gone from sight. He'd lost both Winchester's now and it hurt. He took a deep breath and headed inside, he'd have to start spreading word of the kid's death but he'd make it a Hunter's death. Sam Winchester would be remembered for going out while fighting.

* * *

Dean opened the motel room door and froze before rushing to Sam's side. He gently lifted him from the fall where he'd collapsed and placed him back on the bed.

"Sam? Sammy come on answer me. Don't do this to me." Dean begged, slapping Sam's cheeks lightly to try and bring him around. Sam was cool to the touch, his pulse racing and yet his hair was plastered to his skin by sweat. He relaxed a little when Sam moaned softly, eyelids fluttering.  
"That's it Sam, come on wake up now." He coaxed and then smiled as Sam opened his eyes. They wouldn't focus properly but Sam seemed aware he was there.  
"Hey, Sam come on, talk to me."

"De...an."

"That's right, I'm here." Dean lifted him so he was resting against Dean's chest.

"Cold." Sam shivered and Dean wrapped them in the comforter, wishing he had body heat to share.

"It's okay." He rocked Sam gently as he slipped into sleep and then grabbed his phone.  
"Carlisle I don't think we can wait any longer. He's gotten worse, I thought he was dead for a second." Dean rushed out as soon as Carlisle picked up.

"Dean calm down son. How is Sam?"

"Asleep for now. I just went to get him some food. I found him on the floor unconscious and he was barely breathing. He was cold but sweating, his heart was racing and even when he woke up his eyes wouldn't focus properly and he was pretty out of it." Dean explained quickly.

"I don't think you should risk trying to get him back here. Find somewhere as far from others as you can and make him comfortable. I can come if you want but you have everything you need with you." Carlisle told him and Dean swallowed, could he do this alone.

"Okay. I'll call you once it's done." Dean hung up and began making preparations. He wanted to get everything done while Sam was unconscious. Thanks to the Cullen family accounts it wasn't very long until he was the proud owner of a small hunting cabin nearby.

Once he had Sam settled into the cabin he got out the prepared syringes and a bottle. The bottle was full of morphine, enough to easily kill someone. The others had venom, his venom collected since the wolves had agreed to Sam being changed. He didn't like the thought of anyone else's venom entering Sam's veins, even Carlisle's. He set the supplies down and then pulled Sam up into his arms.

"Sam I need you to wake up. Come on Sammy, let me see those hazel eyes." For the last time. Maybe it would have been kinder to do it while Sam was unconscious and wouldn't feel anything but Dean needed to see Sam's eyes one last time, to know that this was what Sam wanted. He would miss Sam's eyes the most and then his warmth. He hated the thought of Sam's eyes being the crimson of a newborn but it was unavoidable and he would accept it until Sam's eyes changed to match the butterscotch of his own. Hazel eyes slowly fluttered open and hazily focused on him, a small smile stretching across Sam's face.

"Dean? What's goin' on?" Sam asked, still a bit out of it.

"It's okay Sam. We're at a hunting cabin. It's time Sammy." Dean told him and Sam blinked hazily at him before understanding what he meant.

"Okay. Love you Dean." Sam whispered and clumsily grabbed Dean's hand, holding on as tight as he could which wasn't very tightly anymore. Dean picked up the bottle and filled the first syringe. He placed it at a vein and then stopped to look at Sam again. Sam smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"Trust you. Do it."

"I love you Sam. It'll be okay. Just remember what we talked about, you have to focus on your memories Sam. I know it'll feel like the pain will never end but it will and I'll be here." Dean told him, voice catching and Sam nodded, still smiling up at him. Dean took a deep breath and then inserted the syringe and emptied it into Sam's veins. Sam's eyes began to get heavy almost immediately and Dean picked up the next syringe, placing it against the vein in his neck.  
"I'm sorry Sam." He whispered and then injected the first dose of venom. He moved to his wrists and then his ankles, his hand shaking slightly as he pushed the venom into Sam. He picked up the last one and held it above Sam's already struggling heart, thanks to the morphine overdose. He took another unneeded deep breath and plunged it in. Sam's back arched and his eyes opened in shock. Dean gently pressed him back to the mattress, eyes burning from tears he didn't have.  
"It's okay Sam, I'm here." He soothed as Sam convulsed, gasping for breath but not screaming. Dean was pretty sure he had been screaming by this point so maybe the morphine was helping a bit. When Sam went limp Dean picked up his phone.

"Dean?"

"It's done. I think the morphine's doing something 'cause he's not screaming yet."

"That's good Dean. Will you be alright or do you want someone to come?"

"I want to do this myself Dad." Dean told him and Carlisle smiled softly.

"Okay. But call if you need anything. Remember he'll be a newborn so you need to be careful." Carlisle cautioned him.

"I know." Dean put his phone away and settled in for the longest three days of his life. He ended up calling Carlisle several times as time progressed because even with the morphine Sam should have been screaming and yet he was dead silent. The only reason Dean wasn't in full panic mode was because of Sam's laboured heartbeat as it fought the venom. Dean tensed as he heard Sam's heartbeat slow even further as the full amount of venom finally hit it. A beat.....then another.......and another................and a beat.................another beat. What was taking so long? Shouldn't it have stopped yet? He fought the urge to touch Sam as he moaned, the first noise he'd made in over forty hours. Newborns were volatile and he didn't want to risk Sam reacting since he had no one to help him if Sam fought him. Another moan and Sam's hand twitched on the bed. He seemed to be beginning to wake up but it was nothing like when Dean had been changed, Sam's heart should have fully stopped by now and yet it was still beating though far too slowly to support life. Dean moved to lean over Sam and check him when Sam's eyelids began to flutter.

Dean froze as Sam slowly blinked his eyes and then stared up at him. Dean swallowed, knowing better than to make any sudden moves but something was odd. He stared down at Sam and then it hit him, Sam's eyes weren't red.

"Sam?" He breathed and Sam blinked before smiling at him. Dean stayed frozen as Sam slowly lifted his hand to touch Dean's cheek gently.  
"Sam say something please." He begged softly and Sam swallowed.

"Dean." Sam said and then blinked at hearing his own voice. He pushed up on his elbows and Dean backed off, watching him warily.  
"What happened?" Sam asked, looking around the room in confusion.

"What do you remember?" He asked instead and Sam frowned, absently chewing on his lip.

"The motel, you went to get dinner and I started feeling sick, tried to get to the bathroom. Then you were talking to me...something about morphine...Dean did you do it? Am I? Everything looks...different." Sam looked at him, fear growing in his eyes and Dean reached out to him. Sam reacted, moving into his arms and clinging to him.

"It's alright Sam. You're a vampire now, it take a while to get used to the changes. You just need to stay calm, okay?" Dean told him and Sam pulled back a bit to see his face.

"Dean? Are you scared?" So much for hoping Sam wouldn't notice.

"Cautious Sam, I'm not scared of you. New vampires can be...volatile so I'm just taking things slow so you can adjust as easily as possible." Dean told him and Sam frowned.

"I feel okay."

"That's good. I just need to look you over, make sure everything is okay." Sam nodded and Dean fought to keep his face blank as he took in Sam's golden hazel eyes and pale skin, though not as pale as Dean's own. He sat back further and held Sam's wrist, extending his arm. There was a small scar on the wrist from the venom filled needle but his skin felt as hard as Dean's or any of his family's. He put his hand over Sam's heart and sure enough it was still beating, about two beats a minute.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked nervously and Dean simply stared at him.

"I don't know. Sam are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I feel better than I have in months, why?" Sam asked shifting nervously and Dean sighed.

"Because you're hearts beating twice a minute, you're not quite as pale or cold as you should be either. And your change was a little different, maybe because of the morphine but I don't know." Dean admitted and Sam flinched.

I'm a freak." Sam muttered and Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him close again.

"You are not a freak!" Dean growled and then stopped but Sam didn't react except to stare at him with wide eyes.  
"You are not a freak." Dean repeated and then pulled Sam in to a kiss, deeper than any they had shared before. Sam tensed for a second before melting against him.

Sam clung to Dean, his one certainty since waking up to senses that confuse him and muddled memories, he needed Dean, needed him to be there and to tell him it was going to be okay. When he felt Dean try to move back he panicked and clung on tighter, babbling for Dean not to leave.

"Sam no, it's okay I'm not leaving." Dean tried to soothe him but Sam was panicking and honestly his grip was beginning to hurt a bit. Sam wasn't acting like Dean had after his change or the way he'd been told most newborns reacted and he wanted to talk to Carlisle about it. But calming Sam down needed to come first. He reached up and took Sam's face between his hands, staring straight into golden hazel eyes.  
"I am not leaving Sam." He stated calmly and Sam stilled a bit.  
"You need to calm down Sam, I just need to call Carlisle and let him know you're awake. Okay?" Sam looked away, ashamed at his reaction and Dean sighed, pulling him in to a tight hug.  
"It'll be okay. I'll talk to Carlisle and then we'll go get you something to eat, your throat must be killing you."

"Okay." Sam whispered and Dean grinned at him. Sam smiled back and then layed back down as Dean dug his phone out. It was neat being able to hear both sides of the conversation without even trying and Carlisle obviously knew he could hear them since he said hello even though Sam didn't answer. The two tossed around theories as to why Sam was different but he knew why.  
"The blood." He whispered and they fell silent.

"Sammy?" Dean asked quietly.

"The demon blood." He stated and Dean's eyes went wide. Sam flinched and Dean gently took his hand.

"I'll call you back later Carlisle." He snapped his phone shut and moved so he was laying beside Sam, one arm wrapped around his waist.  
"You think the demon blood affected the change?" Dean asked him softly and Sam nodded.  
"Guess it makes sense. You'll have an easier time blending in at least."

"And it doesn't scare you?"

"It worries me, what if it had reacted badly and you'd died instead of changing? What if it means you're not as immortal as the rest of us? So yeah, I'm worried but I'm not scared. It doesn't change who you are Sam. Just like being a vampire didn't change who I am." That made Sam look at him, his eyes wide and Dean smiled. Sam slowly smiled back and Dean sat up, tugging Sam's arm.  
"Come on, let's go hunt.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Dean couldn't help staring at Sam as they tumbled back into the cabin. The younger vampire was a natural at hunting, though a bit messy in the eating area but still relatively neat for a newborn. Sam caught him staring and swallowed nervously but Dean just grinned and Sam relaxed.

"Shower Sammy." Dean urged him towards the bathroom, yanking Sam's blood covered shirt up and Sam helped him remove it. Sam chewed on his lip nervously as Dean slowly backed him towards the bathroom. Sure Dean had spent the last month taking care of all his needs, including helping him shower but this was different and they both knew it. Sure they'd kissed when he'd woken up from his change but he was nervous. He'd spent his life on the road, Dean had been his first kiss but not his last. He'd had the occasional night out after a bad hunt but this was his first attempt at a relationship and he was scared he was going to screw it up.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sensing his reluctance.

"How...what are you expecting?" Sam asked softly and Dean grinned.

"Whatever you're giving." Was he answer and Sam relaxed a bit. He let Dean pull him into the shower and they washed the blood off each other. Sam exploring Dean's body in a way he hadn't been able to from the shower stool. Dean was quite happy to return the attention and they shared several deep kisses, tongues duelling and teeth clashing occasionally. They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and then had fun drying each other and then redressing to lie on the bed.  
"How are you doing?" Dean asked, rolling onto his side to stare down at Sam. Sam smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him down into a kiss.

"Okay. It's weird to actually have energy now. I'd kind of gotten used to feeling like I was falling apart." Sam admitted and Dean growled softly making Sam laugh.  
"I'm happy Dean, happier than I've been in a long time and it's all thanks to you." Sam whispered and then kissed him again.

"Good. I hated seeing you so sick all the time. It's nice to be able to hold you and not worry about accidently breaking you." Dean told him with a grin and Sam laughed, rolling them to pin Dean to the bed.

"Watch it, trained hunter here. I think you might be the one at risk of being broken."

"We should see how you compare to Jasper one day, hunter versus ex-soldier." Dean said with a grin and Sam shook his head.

"I may have been trained by an ex-marine but I think I'll skip thanks. Jasper's got how many years experience?"

"Well he did fight in the civil war." Dean answered with a teasing grin and Sam slapped him lightly.

"So what happens next?"

"Whatever we want. We can go back to Forks if you want or settle somewhere by ourselves or even travel if you'd like. Of course if we're going to be near any people we'll need to make sure you can control yourself." Dean said and Sam looked away.

"What...what if I can't? I don't want to hurt anyone." Sam said softly and Dean sighed.

"Sam I promise I will do anything I can to make sure that doesn't happen." Dean told him.

"But?"

"But it could happen. There are precautions we can take like making sure you're well fed and that we aren't anywhere crowded." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"Have you ever...did you slip up when you were new?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Almost. Jasper hit me with a wave of lethargy and Emmett pinned me till the hikers were long gone. Jasper has the hardest time; he fed on humans for a very long time. Carlisle's never tasted human blood, neither has Rosalie. All the others have." Dean explained.  
"None of us will look down on you if you slip up and we will help you if it does happen." They both started at an unexpected sound and looked down at Sam's stomach.

"I think I'm hungry?" Sam hesitated at Dean's incredulous look.

"But...oh hell, come on. I think I saw something in the cupboards. Fair warning, it should taste like dirt, at least it does to the rest of us. But if your heart's still beating...I don't know Sam." Dean was rambling as he opened the cupboards and then found a can of vegetable soup. Sam grinned and took it from him, heating it quickly and then drinking it down without care for the high heat.  
"Well?" Dean asked as Sam finished. Sam grinned and licked his lips.

"Yum." Dean just stared at him in shock at that.

"You're serious? That tastes good?"

"Yeah. And I'm still hungry. Think pizza delivers here?" Sam asked, grinning madly and Dean just shook his head but dug out his phone to make the call. Sam paced the cabin as they waited and Dean answered the door, taking the pizza and drink before shoving money at the delivery guy, not wanting Sam to catch his scent too strongly just in case. But Sam had eyes only for the box Dean was holding. He tossed it to Sam who opened it and began eating with Dean watching in disgust.

"That's just gross. Doesn't it smell bad?"

"Nope." Sam took a big drink from the bottle of coke and Dean just sat back to watch.

"You'll definitely fit in better than the rest of us. And you didn't even seem to notice the guy delivering it so maybe we don't have to worry too much about you trying to eat someone, just whatever food they have on them." Dean teased and then grinned as he detected a very faint blush on Sam's cheeks. His mate still ate and blushed, he really had the best of both worlds with his Sam.  
"You feeling tired or anything? We don't sleep but then again we don't eat either." Dean asked and Sam stopped to think.

"Not at the moment, guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Bobby picked up his phone as it rang even as he flipped through a book.

"Singer."

"Hey Bobby." He nearly dropped the phone as a familiar voice sounded and yet it was different. He could hear the energy that had been missing the last few months.

"Sam? Is that you?" He couldn't believe it. He knew Dean would be doing whatever it was he had to soon but Sam was meant to not really be himself for at least a year. But then...

"It's me Bobby. I'm okay now, I wanted you to know that."

"So it worked? Whatever Dean was going to do?" Bobby asked softly, imagining Sam as pale as Dean and with his odd coloured eyes. He heard Sam chuckle softly on the other end.

"Yeah. But you know me, nothing supernatural ever goes how it should."

"That's how you're able to talk to me?" Bobby smiled, yeah Sam was right about how things usually went around him.

"Yeah. Should have seen Dean's face when I downed a can of soup! I...I'm happy Bobby and I'm healthy again."

"That's all that matters kiddo."

"Dean thinks I'll probably be okay around people soon, maybe even now but we don't want to rush things."

"So what will you do?" Bobby asked, wanting to know Sam would be happy and safe.

"Not sure, we have a few options. Dean said we can even travel overseas!" Bobby smiled at that, Sam had always wanted to go somewhere other than America but it hadn't really been an option before.

"Sounds fun. Just be careful okay?"

"I will Bobby. I wish...it's not fair I can't see you. I don't look sick anymore Bobby, I don't want that to be your last memory of me." Sam said softly and Bobby sighed.

"I can hear it in your voice Sam. I'm just happy you're okay now."

"Dean said I have to go now. I'll try to call you again sometime, promise." Sam told him and Bobby swallowed.

"Alright, just don't put yourself in danger to do it. Good luck son." Bobby finished on a whisper and the line was silent for a minute.

"Love you Uncle Bobby." Sam finally answered and then the line went dead.

_TBC..._

_Should Bobby get to see Sam again?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__PS not entirely sure of the dates in Twilight so they'll be where twilight is set in the year Sam turns 20, so that would be 2003._

**Chapter 7**

As soon as the car pulled up Alice practically flew from the porch to hug the newest edition to the family. Sam caught her easily and returned the hug with a smile. Dean laughed and took her to hug as well before all three of them headed for the house where the others were waiting, staring at Sam in shocked awe. They could all hear the very slow heartbeat and despite Dean having warned them Sam's change had been odd it was still a shock.

"Hey." Sam greeted nervously and Esme dashed forward to hug him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh Sam." She breathed as she took in his odd eye colour and slight blush.  
"How?" She asked and Sam glanced at Dean and then Carlisle who both nodded.

"Long story Esme. Why don't we let the boys settle in before ambushing them with questions." Carlisle said and Esme nodded.

"You know where your room is boys."

"Sure thing. Got any food around? We forgot to stop for dinner and Sam's probably hungry by now." Deans comment earnt more shocked looks and Sam sighed.

"Yes I still have a heartbeat, I still eat food as well as blood and I do sleep a few hours every couple of days. I'm just weird." Sam stated and Dean laughed, pulling him close.

"You're not weird, you're Sam." Dean chastised and Sam rolled his eyes, letting the family know it was a common argument. They watched the two as they headed upstairs and then everyone turned to Jasper.

"He...he's completely in control, none of the normal newborn volatility or anything. Just happiness, love, contentment. Some nervousness when they first arrived but that's natural."

"So he basically skipped the newborn phase? How is that possible? Sure Dean was pretty controlled but...." Rosalie argued and then stopped as Dean and Sam came back downstairs.

"Its weird being able to hear you clear as day from upstairs. As to why I'm different, we have a pretty good idea of the cause." Sam admitted, letting Dean pull him down onto the couch.

"As you know when Sam first came here I ran my own tests. I found something odd in his blood and we believe it was that that allowed him to remain partially human." Carlisle explained.

"So what was in your blood?" Emmett asked and Sam looked down.

"Demon blood." He whispered and then shrank back into Dean's side as the shouting began.

"ENOUGH!" Dean shouted and they fell silent in shock. Esme reached out to Sam who was curled into Dean and seemed to be sobbing silently.

"Sam." She called gently, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her with wide golden-hazel eyes and she smiled gently.  
"You are a part of this family now Sam, no matter what." She told him and Sam leant towards her, letting her pull him into a gentle hug. Sam pulled at her heart in a way none of her children did, the poor boy had never truly known a mother's love and she had plenty to give.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean soothed, rubbing Sam's back gently and meeting Esme's eye with a grateful stare.

"Esme is right, Sam is part of this family now and is to be treated as such. Sam we can continue this later if you wish." Carlisle added, resting a gentle hand on the distressed young man's shoulder. Sam slowly pulled away from Esme's embrace and shook his head.

"Better to do it now sir." He took a deep breath and stared out the glass doors, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.  
"When I was six months old my mother was killed in my nursery. The thing that killed her was a demon, he was there for me. I know I'm not the only one he visited, I've met others like me over the years. Not all of us lost our mothers to a fire though it's pretty common but all of us have abilities. The demon wants an army of psychics for some reason that we haven't found yet. My Dad was killed four years ago when he cornered the demon. When he learnt the truth of what happened the night my mom died he started hunting, trying to track the demon but taking out anything else he came across that was hurting people. When I was old enough he trained me to do the same. I was sick because something got the drop on me, tore me up pretty good and it gave me a disease that looked similar to AIDS. I know the demon will come for me one day but I will not go willingly." Sam told them quietly. Jasper nodded and Emmett grinned.

"He'll have to get through us too little nephew." Emmett stated and Sam stared at him.  
"What, Carlisle changed Dean who did you, that makes you a nephew." Rosalie elbowed him while Sam hid his face in his hands.

"Speaking of, we need to work out identity details for Sam since I checked and Samuel Winchester is now listed as deceased."

"Bobby was going to be let it known I was killed on a hunt, apparently he thought it was a better thing than saying I died from the virus. There are a few ex-hunters who are coroners and morgue staff, he probably had them arrange something." Sam explained and they nodded.

"This Bobby?" Carlisle asked.

"A hunter, he actually taught Dad and then me a lot about demons and wards. He's always been half way between an uncle and a second father to me. He knows I'm not dead but that it's risky for him to see me again. Bobby's one of the best secret keepers out there. He doesn't know what you, we, are just that we're not exactly human." Sam explained and Carlisle nodded.

"So we need to work out a new name for you. Since you're with Dean we can't make you a Cullen."

"Yes we can!" Alice exclaimed and they all looked at her.  
"They can't legally marry but Sam can take the Cullen name and say it's their way of making the fact they're together clear." She explained and Sam went red in embarrassment.

"Sammy? Would that be okay with you?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him.

"It's a big step. Do you want to?" Sam asked in return and Dean smiled.

"You're it for me, I'll even get us matching rings if you want." Dean offered and Sam laughed.

"Okay, guess I'll be a Cullen too."

"Middle name?" Jasper asked since he would be the one to arrange it and Sam frowned.

"Robert John?" Sam queried and Jasper nodded.

"Samuel Robert John Cullen. Preferred birthday?" That one Sam had to really think about. He knew he couldn't pick May but the only other date that really stood out in his life was the day of the fire.

"How about June ninth?" Dean suggested and Sam frowned in thought before grinning.

"Perfect!"

"So June ninth 1983, you can keep Kansas but you'll need a different town, preferable a large one." Jasper told him and Sam nodded.

"How about Rapid City, South Dakota? Lowers the chance of someone putting the two names together. Anything else needed? Only a handful of hunters would be able to pick me from a crowd, one of the few upsides to moving around so much." Sam told them and Jasper nodded, happy that they wouldn't have to worry too much about Sam being recognised.

"You'll have the necessary cards and paperwork by the end of the week." Jasper told him and Sam smiled at him in thanks.

"Is there anything you would like to do school wise? We could easily enrol you in some online college classes if you'd like?" Carlisle offered and Dean groaned.

"How about you give us the chance to settle in and all before ambushing Sam with everything? Besides, so far he's more likely to frisk someone for a chocolate bar than try to eat them so Sam could even find a job if he wants."

"You're control is really that good?" Edward asked in surprise and Sam shrugged obviously embarrassed as Dean laughed.

"It's not that funny Dean!" Sam chastised and Dean tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry Sam but it was from my point of view. There I was panicking you were going to eat the guy and instead you stole his mars bar!" Dean said and the others chuckled.

"Apparently my blood sugar was low!" Sam argued back.

"So no wanting to eat anyone?" Emmett asked and Sam pulled a face.

"Gross, cannibalism is not my thing thank you very much." Sam told Emmett with a small grin. At that moment they heard a very familiar truck pull up and Edward tensed, watching Sam as Bella's scent wafted into the house but Sam didn't react to it.  
"Whose truck?" Sam asked and the others relaxed a bit.

"Bella!" Alice called, running out to meet her.

"Sam I know you haven't had trouble but if you need to leave it'll be fine." Carlisle told him and Sam nodded, knowing they wouldn't believe he was fully fine until they had proof for themselves. He slouched back into the couch, resting against Dean's side. He knew Dean realised what he was doing when an arm came up to wrap around his shoulders. Bella froze when she saw him and her eyes went wide, searching for Edward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise...should I go?" Bella asked and Sam smiled at her. Edward reached out and pulled her over to his side, Bella sitting nervously beside him on the other couch.

"It's okay Bella. You don't smell at all appetising to me. Apparently I'm weird for a vampire." Sam shrugged and Dean slapped him lightly.

"No calling yourself weird, a freak or anything else like that Sam." Dean ordered and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear." His answer made Emmett lose control and start laughing.  
"Actually Esme, is there any food in the kitchen? I haven't had anything since stopping for some drive through lunch. Want anything Bella?"

"An apple?" She asked and Sam got up, stretching and following Esme to the kitchen. Bella curled into Edward's side a little.  
"Is it really okay? I know you guys said newborns have trouble with resisting blood."

"It's fine Bella. Apparently Sam's change was...unusual in that he still has some human traits such as the need for food. His heart is even still beating though only two beats a minute." Carlisle told her and Bella relaxed.

"Here." Sam came back and held an apple out to her. Edward tensed a little with Sam so close but there was no hunger in Sam's eyes.  
"I'm fine Bella. Ask Dean about the mars bar instance if it'll make you feel better." Sam shot a glare at the suddenly snickering Dean before taking his seat and eating his sandwich. The other vampires watched in awe and a little envy as he ate it, making him a bit self-conscious.

"Incredible." Carlisle stated and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Seriously guys it's a sandwich." Sam stated and they stopped staring.

"Have you been hunting regularly?" Carlisle asked and both Sam and Dean nodded.

"Sam's got a real talent for it, still a little bit messy on the eating part though." Dean told him.

"I've been tracking and hunting things in woods since I was a kid Dean, this isn't really any different." Sam told Dean with a shrug. He was just thankful Dean hadn't mentioned him nearly throwing up after his first hunt when he'd fully realised what he'd just done. He was embarrassed enough as it was with how fascinated they all seemed by his odd half-half status. Though was he really still part human if it was the demon blood?

"Was it weird? The first time hunting?" Bella asked and Sam shrugged.

"Not really, I just went with it. After was a bit odd, once I realised that yes I had just drained a bear of all its blood, but the hunt and act itself felt pretty natural." Sam told her, realising she wanted to hear from someone new in case Edward eventually gave in and changed her. The others were old hands at hunting and probably didn't really think of their first hunt all that much.

* * *

"Pretty please!" Sam paused and then looked at Jasper who shrugged and went to drag his wife away from a rather harried looking Dean. She pouted but went. Dean looked over at him and sighed in relief.

"I thought you and Jazz would never get back!" Dean complained and Sam smiled.

"So what was Alice begging for?" Sam asked as he yanked his now bloodstained shirt off. It had been fun hunting with Jasper and deepening the friendship that had started when he'd stayed at the Cullen's before his change.

"Alice wants to through us a wedding." Dean stated and Sam's eyes went wide.

"What? But it's not even legal here!"

"I tried that argument, didn't work. She said plenty of couples have a ceremony to celebrate their commitment, legal or not. I argued that we wouldn't really have anyone to invite but she pointed out Bella and her father, who doesn't know what we are by the way, plus a few people I know in town and the Denali clan." Dean explained as he followed Sam into their bathroom so he could wash the small amount of blood from his skin.

"She's not going to let it go is she?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.  
"Maybe if she promised something small and not too formal?" He offered hesitantly and then laughed as he heard Alice cry out in triumph.  
"Dean hasn't agreed yet Alice." Sam stated, still getting used to the fact he didn't have to yell to be heard anywhere in the house or yard. Dean was staring at him in surprise.

"So, you'd marry me?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head in exasperation.

"Dean I changed species for you! Of course I'd marry you jerk." Sam stated, ignoring the few short laughs from around the house as Dean slowly grinned.

"Wait here!" Dean told him and then vanished into their room. Sam smiled at his mate's antics, leaning back against the sink to wait. Dean reappeared a few seconds later and held out a small velvet box. Sam slowly took it and opened it, his eyes widening in shock as he recognised the contents. He looked up at Dean in bewilderment and Dean shrugged.  
"Bobby." Was all he needed to say and Sam smiled softly. Sam had wondered what had happened to his parents rings after his father's death. Though his mothers had obviously been re-worked to suit a male hand.

"Who had them altered?"

"Bobby, after the first time I met him and I kind of...well I told him I loved you. When we showed up at his place he had them waiting for us. Obviously we don't really need the engagement ring, unless you want to wear it on the other hand or something. He said your Dad always meant for you to use them one day." Sam smiled and took the re-worked engagement ring out, slipping it onto his left ring finger.

"That way everyone knows I'm claimed till the ceremony and you put the other one on me. I'll swap hands afterwards." Sam said and Dean grinned as the family that was home cheered.

"But no tuxes Alice." Dean stated firmly and they both laughed as they heard Alice complain about that.

* * *

Sam was wondering around Forks by himself for a bit when he spotted a familiar figure. He nodded his head in greeting, ignoring the shocked look. Billy Black wheeled himself closer.

"Sam Winchester?" The man asked and Sam smiled.

"It's Cullen now sir. How are you?" Sam asked politely and Billy shook his head.

"I'm good. How? I thought it took years to build up a resistance?" The elder asked suspiciously and Sam shrugged.

"Odd as a human, odd as a vampire." Sam stated, slowly extending his arm until it was within reach of the wheelchair bound man.  
"Check my pulse." Sam offered and Billy reached out cautiously only to have his mouth drop open in shock as he felt the occasional heart beat.  
"I still eat food too sir and I even sleep occasionally. Though apparently my blood sugar levels keep tanking for some reason so I have a rather big sweet tooth now." Sam told him with a grin only to freeze as he heard a low growl. Billy looked behind Sam and frowned.

"Jake back down." Billy ordered his son firmly." Jake edged around Sam to stand beside his father. Sam gave him a soft smile.

"Hello Jake, nice to see you again."

"You really did it then? You're a cold one now." Jacob spat and Sam sighed.

"Not that cold. In case you hadn't noticed I still have the occasional heartbeat." Sam pointed and the wolf's eyes went wide. Sam rolled his eyes as his wrist was roughly grabbed but let Jacob test his pulse.

"How? You don't smell as bad as the other Cullen's...."

"I also still eat food and have no interest in human blood and should we be doing this in the middle of town?" Sam asked, looking around but aside for some odd looks no one had come close enough to hear what they were saying.

"The Pack will be informed, I assume you'll hold to the treaty?" Billy asked and Sam nodded.

"I've been protecting people all my life, that's not gonna change now sir. If they want to see me for themselves that's fine, just let Carlisle know." Sam said and then wondered off. He could feel Jake following him but that was fine. He figured there would be a meeting with the pack soon to see the strange new vampire and that was fine. They'd okayed his change and he would abide by the rules of the treaty.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 8**

Sam was pacing the room nervously with Edward watching him in amusement. It wasn't like the day was going to change anything; he loved Dean and would stay with him forever so what was the big deal about a ceremony proclaiming the fact? Okay other than the fact he didn't know most of the people who were going to be there. The Denali clan had arrived a few days earlier and Sam had ended up throwing Tanya off of Dean when she'd been a little too friendly, making Emmett laugh for ages.

"Relax Sam, Alice has kept a close eye on everything, it will be fine."

"Says the guy who's never been married." Sam muttered, fiddling with his tie. They had vetoed tuxes but Alice had insisted they at least wear suits so Sam was stuck with one far nicer than any he had worn when pretending to be a Fed for a hunt.

"Should be my turn soon enough." Edward sounded partly happy and also partly sad and Sam sighed.

"Don't try to run her life Edward, it's her choice to make and she loves you." Sam said and then he heard a familiar gruff voice from the door.

"Nice advice kiddo." He spun, eyes wide to see Alice and Bobby in the doorway. He'd been so distracted he hadn't even heard Bobby's heartbeat approaching.

"Bobby? What? But how?" He stuttered even as he was moving to hug the old hunter. Bobby held on just as tightly and Sam smiled as he saw the unshed tears in the man's eyes.

"My wedding gift Sam. I figured he already knew Dean wasn't human and you said he's good at keeping secrets and all plus you needed someone to stand with you." Alice announced and Sam grabbed her up in a tight hug.

"Thanks." He whispered and she nodded, pulling Edward from the room.

"You look good Sam." Bobby said and Sam met his eyes hesitantly.

"Do I look really different Bobby?" He asked and Bobby smiled.

"You look healthy and happy, that's good enough for me son. Though you should tell that girl to watch who she scares, nearly shot her when she showed up to babble about you getting married and her needing the perfect gift." Bobby grumbled and Sam smiled.

"Wouldn't have hurt her Bobby. You...you're really okay with this?"

"Are you happy Sam?" Bobby asked seriously and Sam nodded.  
"Then that's all I need to know. I never approved of the way your Daddy raised you but you still managed to grow up into a good man and I'm proud of you. Human or not Sam." Bobby told him and Sam hugged him again.

Bobby was shocked by the changes in Sam's appearance but he wouldn't let the boy know that. He knew Sam better than anyone else alive; the kid had a major guilt complex not to mention self esteem issues bigger than most oceans. And he had spoken the truth, as long as Sam was happy than the outside changes didn't matter to him. And Sam was happy, he could see it in the kid's oddly coloured eyes and the way he smiled.

"Well let's go get you hitched Sam." Bobby said and Sam nodded, heading out the door and downstairs, Bobby following him and taking in the changes in how Sam moved.

Sam smiled as he faced Dean, Bobby at his back and Jasper at Dean's. The man officiating the ceremony smiled at them all before beginning, not that Sam paid any attention to the words until it was time for him to give his vows.

"Samuel and Dean, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives." The man stated and Sam took a deep, breath.

"I, Samuel Robert John, take you, Dean Matthews Cullen to be my partner in marriage and in life. I will love and honour you and take your side, walk with you through life wherever it may lead, whatever may come. I promise to be faithful and true from this day forward." Sam smiled the whole way through his vows.

"I, Dean Matthews Cullen, take you, Samuel Robert John, to be my partner in marriage and in life. I will love and honour you and take your side, walk with you through life wherever it may lead, whatever may come. I promise to be faithful and true from this day forward." Dean repeated after him, smiling softly. Sam's eyes drifted to Jasper and his smile widened at the look on the empath's face, he almost felt sorry for Jasper being hit with so many sappy emotions.

"What have I to give you, Dean? The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my partner for all time."

"What have I to give you, Sam? The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my partner for all time."

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Samuel and Dean Cullen as life partners." Applause and cheers went up as Dean yanked Sam in for a kiss that made the younger vampire blush. Once he let go Bobby was there with tears in his eyes to hug Sam. And then Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's took their turns giving their blessings to the happy couple.

* * *

Sam smiled as he saw the hotel in the valley below. Dean looked over at him and grinned.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect." Sam answered softly. He remained quiet, just enjoying the trip as the road wound down into the valley and Dean finally pulled up in front of the magnificent hotel. A valet took the Impala and they went inside where Dean got the keys to their suite. Sam stared around the rooms in awe as Dean tipped the bellhop and then ordered some room service for Sam.

"I take it you approve of the room." Dean chuckled and Sam blushed.

"I've never..." Sam trailed off in embarrassment and Dean moved to his side, making Sam look at him.

"I know. You deserve the best Sam and I'm going to make sure you get it from now on." Dean leant in and kissed Sam who had no complaints. They only parted at the polite knock on the door signalling the arrival of Sam's dinner. Dean waited as patiently as he could for Sam to eat, something he noticed so he took as much time as he could to enjoy the delicious food, earning an annoyed growl from his mate. Sam laughed and then headed for the bathroom, shedding clothes as he walked, Dean following him.

Dean slipped into the shower behind him and held him close, nipping and kissing his neck. Sam sighed and relaxed in his arms, letting Dean do what he wanted, it was their honeymoon after all.

Dean smiled as he felt Sam relax fully against him, letting him do as he pleased. He'd been waiting months for this and it was going to be as good and special as he could make it for Sam. Which meant no shower sex, yet. But that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun for a bit. He let his hands wander over Sam's body, looking for all those special little spots that helped turn the taller male to mush. He'd had fun learning them since they'd been so limited in what they could do while Sam was sick. He was purposely ignoring the one area he knew Sam wanted him to touch but that was for later.

"Dean." Sam murmured and then turned in his arms so they were face to face. Sam leant down to kiss him and Dean pulled him even closer so that their bodies were touching completely, getting a moan for his efforts. With a smirk Dean lifted Sam off the floor and reached out with one hand to turn the water off. Sam had automatically wrapped his legs around his waist and it felt sooo good. He easily carried Sam out into the bedroom, lowering him to the king-sized bed and then staring down at him.

Sam looked up at Dean and knew this was it. He smiled and reached out for Dean's hand, using it to pull Dean down onto him. He was no blushing virgin sure, but Dean had been his only make kiss and so he was nervous. Dean smiled softly, as if sensing that nervousness and kissed him gently. Sam smiled and spread out on the bed, his smile morphing into a grin and Dean grinned back.

Dean leant down and kissed him before moving down Sam's body, determined to remove all capacity for thought from Sam's mind. Sure enough Sam was soon a writhing, begging, mess and Dean loved it. The thing that made it even better? The knowledge that they were finally going to go all the way and Dean had to fight to keep his actions unhurried at that thought. He took his time preparing Sam, enjoying all the little noises Sam made as he drove him completely insane. Dean finally pulled back to look Sam in the eyes, seeing the golden-hazel had darkened to black but not from hunger. Dean was pretty sure his eyes matched his mates. Seeing the question in his eyes Sam smiled and nodded.

"If you don't do something right now Dean Cullen..." Sam let the threat trail off and Dean laughed but complied with the order, slowly entering Sam's body. He waited for Sam to adjust and then began moving, slowly at first but then faster as Sam began to beg him. Dean gasped as he realised he was feeling what Sam was, his eyes wide but unable to say anything as they moved frantically against each other. Dean could hear Sam's heartbeat accelerating to almost human normal as they kissed. He winced as Sam's fingers dug into his hips and back but it was a distant, almost pleasant pain as he moved inside of Sam. Soon he could feel it coming to an end and he gasped, biting the pillow beside Sam to keep from biting his mate. Sam groaned and Dean felt him go limp beneath him. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about crushing Sam with his weight because there was no way he was moving for at least several minutes.  
"Wow." Sam murmured and Dean laughed.

"Wow? That's all I get?"

"Brain mush." Sam answered and they both laughed, Sam breathing a bit harder than normal.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, making Dean relax. Yeah he knew Sam carried all of the important vampire traits but he hadn't been controlling his strength at all and he was worried he could have hurt him.

"Was that normal?" Sam asked as his breathing finally slowed again, it felt odd to actually feel like he had to breath but maybe it was because his heart had been beating more?

"Which part?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It was like I could feel"

"Everything I could? Same here and no none of the others have ever said anything about that happening. I'm not complaining, that was...intense." Dean admitted and Sam snorted.

"Intense? Try mind blowing." Sam muttered and Dean finally moved off of him only to pull Sam onto his chest. Sam cuddled in, resting his head over Dean's unbeating heart.

"Tired?"

"Mmm." Sam answered, eyes beginning to close and Dean kissed him softly.

"Get some sleep Sammy."

_TBC....  
__Hope that was okay._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

They'd been on the road for nearly a year. Dean had taken to hunting easily and the two were happy saving people and stopping evil. Dean had been amused when they'd run across some 'vampires', he'd had fun ripping their heads off while Sam watched in fond delight. They kept in contact with the other Cullen's and Bobby but other than that they kept to themselves, it was safer that way. Any hunter that had known Sam would know he wasn't human any longer and they didn't want to have to defend themselves from a well meaning hunter. While they took any job Bobby sent their way or that Sam found they were searching for one in particular. Old Yellow Eyes would get Sam only over Dean's scattered ashes. They were looking for him to finish John's work, of course they weren't really sure how they were going to do that, yet...

"I found it!" Bobby exclaimed and Sam frowned, shrugging when Dean looked at him.

"That's nice Bobby but what exactly have you found?" He asked, leaning back on the motel bed.

"The only gun that can kill anything supernatural." Bobby answered and Sam sat up, eyes wide. Dean's jaw actually dropped in shock.

"Are you serious?" Sam whispered and he could hear the sound Bobby made as he nodded.

"Yep, head for Colorado. There's a nest of vampires, took out a hunter named Elkins who used to be a friend of your Dad's. He had it the whole time and now they do. Be careful, we don't know if they know what they've got. If they do you're both actually at risk." Bobby warned and Sam smiled at the concern in the mortal's voice.

"Love you too Uncle Bobby. I promise we'll be careful." Sam promised before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"A gun that could kill even us...I'd never have thought it was possible." Dean murmured and Sam pulled him into his arms.

"We need to be careful Dean, for them to even take the gun it suggests someone knows what it is. I can't lose you." Sam whispered, gently kissing down Dean's neck.

"You won't. We'll be careful, call Alice and see if she can see anything to help." Dean answered, moving to kiss his husband and Sam nodded. Dean pulled out his own phone, chuckling when it rang before he could dial, Sam just rolled his eyes at Alice's actions.

-  
Sam was crouched in the bushes, waiting with baited breath as Dean slipped into the abandoned looking barn. Every sense was tuned to his mate and the sleeping vampires around him as Dean searched for the Colt. They were trusting Alice's assurances that Dean's ability to hide would let him move around and not wake the vampires from their daily sleep. He tensed as he felt some movement coming from the ones in the room Dean had just left but they seemed to settle down pretty quickly...until Dean tried to leave. Sam snarled and left his hiding place to literally smash through a wall and decapitate two nearby vampires. He saw Dean go down under a pile, the Colt flying from his hands as he fought. And then Sam felt his world freeze as a vampire picked up the Colt and aimed at Dean. The bullet left the barrel and Sam knew he was screaming. Dean turned to look at him, eyes wide, and then he was moving but too slowly. Sam would not lose him!

Dean froze as the bullet simply stopped a few inches from his head, panting for unneeded air as he realised how close he'd come to truly dying. He looked around and then there was Sam, face locked in a snarl of rage, hand outstretched towards the bullet. He'd been right back when he'd though Sam might have other powers thanks to the demon blood. And he'd never been more thankfully for being right about something.

"Sam?" He whispered and Sam relaxed a little, the bullet dropping harmlessly to the floor. They both turned to the male vampire who had shot at Dean to see him backing away.  
"Give us the Colt and we'll leave. We aren't here for you." Dean stated, figuring it was better that Sam stay quiet.

"What would you want it for?" Luther asked.

"To kill a demon." Sam answered tightly.

"You'll let us live?" Luther asked and Dean nodded. Luther thought it over and then tossed the gun to Dean.  
"Go." Dean tucked the gun away and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him away.

"We're going to let them live! He tried to kill you Dean!" Sam snarled and Dean pulled him into his arms, holding Sam close and relishing the sound of his slow and faint heartbeat.

"We've got what we came for Sam, let another hunter finish them off." He soothed and Sam slowly calmed, eventually nodding.  
"Thanks for the save."

"I don't know how I did it." Sam murmured, shivering as he went over what had happened, if that power hadn't shown up he'd have lost Dean, the only reason he'd agreed to becoming a vampire in the first place.

"I've suspected you might have other powers since you met the pack. When you got mad at them I felt...something. Now that you know you can do that we should figure out ways for you to practise." Dean answered as he got into the Impala's passenger seat. He'd been surprised to find he'd learned to appreciate the old car, maybe because he'd driven it so much while Sam was sick. Now days they traded off driving duties.

-  
"Nice little trick." Bobby spun around at the words, hand pulling a gun from his jeans as he stared at the man who had gained entrance to his home. He swallowed down his fear as the Devil's Traps cracked and were rendered useless. Staring into yellow eyes he realised exactly what had come knocking, aimed and fired. The rock salt did nothing.  
"Nothing personal hunter, but I need to send dear Sammy a message." Bobby screamed in pain as he was slammed into the wall and then raised to the ceiling, blood beginning to drip from his stomach.  
"Good bye." The demon vanished and the room exploded in flames.

Sam woke up screaming.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sad to be ending this story but all good things must come to an end eventually. Doubt there will be a sequel though possibly a one-shot or two if I feel like it._

**Chapter 10**

Sam woke up screaming. Dean was instantly sitting up and holding him close, trying to help calm his mate and Sam's breathing slowly calmed.

"Vision?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, eyes wide with fear.

"Bobby, we have to get to Bobby's. The demon, it's going to..." Sam trailed off and Dean nodded, grabbing the colt and then they were out the door, running full speed. Neither was as fast as Edward but they were still very fast. They run without stopping, both glad they were only a state away as the almost flew across the ground. Dean knew Sam was pushing himself too hard but the young hybrid refused to slow, Bobby was all he had left of his human life and he could not lose him to the thing that had killed the rest of his family. They eventually had to slow and have a quick feed off a herd of deer but then they were going at top speed again. They finally slowed when they hit the town over from Bobby's so that Dean could practically force feed Sam human food and some much needed water. His mate grumbled but did as told; he needed to be at fighting best for what was coming.

They crept onto Bobby's property, senses searching for anything amiss and then Sam growled and Dean realised what he was smelling, sulphur. They moved in a blur, Sam at the front door and Dean at the back. Dean had the Colt since they hoped the demon would expect Sam as the hunter to be the bigger threat. Dean didn't like the plan but Sam had been doing this longer than him and he had to trust his instincts. Hearing a grunt of pain from Bobby they crashed through the doors.

For the first time since he was a baby Sam found himself face to face with sickly yellow eyes and he found himself filled with revulsion for the demon that had taken so much from him.

"Sammy." The demon greeted cheerfully and Sam snarled, taking it by surprise and making it look closer."  
"What have you done?" The demon asked in horror even as Sam lashed out telekinetically, throwing the demon away from Bobby. Dean darted in, grabbing Bobby and ignoring the smell of blood coming from the hunter as he carried him from the house and hid him amongst the wrecks. Bobby groaned and then grabbed Dean's wrist as the vampire went to leave, making him look down.

"Protect Sam." Bobby whispered and Dean nodded, pulling out the Colt.

"With my life." He promised and then he was rushing back towards the house to find the demon and his mate locked in a battle of powers. He took a deep, unneeded breath and took careful aim before shooting. Sam sensed what he'd done and doubled his efforts, aiming to hold the demon still but it broke free at the last second, sending Dean flying with a lazy wave of its hand.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy Sammy?" The demon taunted and Sam glared, his eyes black from anger. Dean scrambled up to his feet, eyeing the Colt where it had landed before lunging only to be slammed into the wall and held there.  
"So you're the freak that tried to take Sam from me. Did you really think I would let him go?" The demon taunted and for the first time since his change Dean found himself crying out in pain as he felt something stabbing through him.

Sam watched as the demon attacked his mate and for one brief second his eyes burned yellow as the Colt leapt into his hand and he pulled the trigger. The demon began to turn, mouth opening to speak as the bullet slammed into its chest. Dean dropped to the ground as the demon convulsed, lightning seeming to spread from the wound before it dropped to the floor, dead. Sam scrambled to his feet and over to Dean's side, gently pulling him into his arms.

"Dean?" He called fearfully and Dean slowly opened his eyes, relaxing when he saw Sam's face.

"Sammy, you hurt?" Dean asked and Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"A bit hungry for both sources but okay. What about you?"

"Okay, I think." Dean answered and he struggled upright, Sam helping him. Dena relaxed as he realised the pain was gone. They both stared down at the body on the floor and Sam smiled, hugging Dean.

"I'm free." Sam whispered and Dean held him tightly, kissing him tenderly.  
"Bobby!" Sam called when they parted and Dean mentally swore, how could he have forgotten the injured hunter?

-  
Bobby slowly sat at the table, grumbling over Sam's hovering and making Dean chuckle. He'd been discharged from the hospital that morning and Dean had picked him up. He'd wondered why until he'd come home to find the house fully repaired and Sam cooking up a storm. While it was nice that he wouldn't have to worry about cooking for at least a month it was a bit much.

"I'm so sorry Bobby." Sam muttered and Bobby reached out to grab Sam's arm.

"What have you got to be sorry for kiddo?" He demanded and Sam hung his head.

"He came after you because of me." Sam whispered and Bobby rolled his eyes, tugging on Sam's arm despite knowing Sam would only move if he wanted to. Stupid supernatural strength. But Sam let him move him, coming to kneel in front of Bobby.

"You listen to me Sam. None of this is your fault. I'm one of the few demon experts around; he would have targeted me eventually. But thanks to you I survived." Bobby argued and Sam finally looked up at him.

"You don't blame me?" Sam asked hesitantly and Bobby hugged him.

"Never kiddo." Bobby answered hoarsely, eyes and throat burning from suppressed tears.

-  
"You okay?" Dean asked softly, curling tighter around Sam who nodded.

"I guess it still doesn't feel real. Almost twenty two years of my life have been about the demon and now it's gone for good. I just hope Mom and Dad know somehow." Sam answered and Dean kissed him gently.

"I'm sure they do." He assured Sam who smiled and leant in to kiss Dean. Sam rolled so that he was hovering over Dean as they kissed and touched in a way Sam hadn't felt comfortable with while they were at Bobby's. It had been driving Dean crazy so while he liked he hunter and would actually miss him Dean was quite happy to be back on the road. He smirked and flipped them so he was on top, making Sam laugh and then move them again so he was back on top, making Dean pout.  
"Stupid hunter training." His grumble made Sam laugh and then kiss him before yanking Dean's shirt upwards. Obviously Sam was eager to make up for lost time as he was.

The next morning they checked out, Sam slipping the clerk a little extra to cover the broken bed and then they hit the road after Sam grabbed some breakfast. Dean was driving while Sam used his laptop to search for a new hunt. Dean tapped along on the steering wheel to the song playing and Sam started humming as they drove.

"Odd deaths in New York." Sam finally said and Dean took the next exit that would take them east. He finally had a purpose in his immortality, just like his siblings and he had a mate to share that purpose with, could life get any better?

-  
"Dean! Take a look!" Sam yelled and Dean was instantly at his side. Sitting innocently in Sam's inbox was a scanned wedding invite.

"About time." Dean commented as he read the invite over.  
"At least we have plenty of time to finish up here before heading back."

"Drats, here I was hoping to get out of this hunt." Sam pulled a face and Dean laughed.

"You're the one who suggested it!" Dean teased and Sam pounced, Dean dodging. Their playing and even serious training had helped Dean finally learn to truly use his vampiric speed and reflexes to their fullest. After all before joining up with Sam, Dean hadn't really needed to know how to fight and he still wasn't as good as Sam or Jasper but he was improving all the time.  
"Come on, faster we finish up the faster we can hit the road. Oh man..."

"What?" Sam asked as he grabbed the holy water.

"What the hell do we get them as a gift?" Dean asked and Sam laughed all the way to the car.

-  
"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you." Sam heard Alice say as he approached the bedroom.

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood." Bella answered and Sam chuckled as he leant in the doorway.  
"Sam!" Bella cried out and he stepped forward, hugging her gently.

"Congratulations Bella, it's about time you two tied the knot." He teased and she frowned at him.  
"No frowning on your wedding day. Hey Pixie." He greeted the other vampire who pounced and he lifted her, swinging her around as he hugged her.

"Where's Dean?" Bella asked after Sam had put Alice down.

"With Edward and the others. Apparently I'm the wife in this relationship and therefore it's up to me to see you and Dean to see Edward." Sam answered, pulling a face and Bella laughed.

Alice watched the younger vampire closer as he chatted with Bella, keeping her calm as Alice got her ready for the big day. Something was different but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She couldn't see Sam very well due to his hybrid status and Dean was pretty good at hiding himself from her sight so while she knew they'd been hunting she didn't know the details. She smiled as Dean came up and grabbed Sam from behind in a hug and Sam melted into his arms, even Dean was different, more...relaxed, as if a huge weight had vanished. Sam looked over at her and smiled before closing his eyes, focusing. Alice gasped as she saw a vision, not of the future but of the past. She saw Sam and Dean attacking a man with yellow eyes, saw Dean being tortured and then Sam shooting the man.

"Sam?" She whispered and he smiled brilliantly at her.

"The demon's dead Alice, I'm finally free." He answered just as softly and she sobbed before throwing herself at him again. Sam hugged her tightly and Dean joined him.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Bella called anxiously and they parted to smile at her.

"Nothing Bella, everything's finally right." Sam answered and she relaxed, letting Alice continue her work.

"We better head downstairs. Good luck Bella." Dean said and they left the two women behind to finish their preparations.

The wedding was far more elaborate than their own and both males agreed that Bella looked stunning despite her fears. The ceremony was soon over and then they were dancing at the reception. Bella laughed when Sam actually lifted her up for their dance, Emmett doing the same when it was his turn. The two were so tall that no one would think them being able to do that was odd. Dean gracefully swirled Bella around when he got his turn and then he went back to Sam and they moved slowly together on the dance floor. They got a few odd looks form those that hadn't been at their wedding nearly a year and a half earlier but no one said anything. Sam smiled when he saw Jacob Black emerge from the deepening shadows to dance with Bella. Jacob saw him looking and Sam smiled at him, nodding his head before letting his head rest against Dean's as they swayed.

Maybe the world wasn't perfect but for the moment Sam's world was.

_The End. _


End file.
